Second Life Second Fight
by SevenKings
Summary: Prophecy? Check. Old senile man trying to control said prophecy? Check. All we need now is a paedophiliac sn... Damn it, it's the Elemental Nations all over again.
1. Chapter 1:All over again

**SevenKings with a new fic on the site. This one is dedicated to my good buddy all about party and crazy. We had some minor disagreements on how to make the fic so we decided to split and do our own while helping each other if we got stuck on Author's Block.**

* * *

**There's also a preview for a planned fic which will be dedicated to Monty Oum at the end. For those who don't know, Monty Oum was the creato****r of RWBY and lead animator for Red Vs Blue Season 8-10. **

**The man died on February 1,2015 and will be missed greatly by many people such as friends,family,coworkers,and fans.**

**Rest in peace**

* * *

**Chapter 1: All over again**

You probably know the story of Gordric's Hollow on July 31st by now. How Voldemort the Dark Lord entered the home of James and Lily Potter and killed them but in return was killed by the Potter infant, Harry James Potter. If you don't know, it doesn't matter; if you do, throw that story right out the window. If you don't want to listen, too bad I'm telling it anyway.

**July 31,1981 Cottage in Gordric's Hollow**

"JAMES HENRY POTTER, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Lilly Evans Potter screamed as she tightened her grip on James's wrist.

"Honey, I know you're in pain..." James managed to speak out before the grip tighten again and he squeaked in the middle of his sentence.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH!" Lilly roared as she glared at her husband.

You see, both James and Lily were dating at fifteen, engaged at seventeen and married at twenty-one. The two of them desperately wanted children to call their own but both of them were in the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group founded by Albus Dumbledore created for the sole purpose of 'The Greater Good'. That 'Good' right now being a guerrilla warfare against Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Be-Named as the British Wizarding World now called him.

Anyways, the married couple were 'having fun' on their downtime when they were twenty-two but due to the heated passions during the moment, they had forgotten to take safety measures leading to what's happening right now.

Back to that night, as the child finally left Lily's body. The midwife who was hired to be there had cut the umbilical cord of the child and lightly tapped the child having the newborn cry a little.

"A good set of lungs on this one, Mr. And Mrs. Potter." The midwife grabbed a blanket to wrapped the newborn.

James let out a sigh,"Hear that, Lily. It's our baby and he's going to be healthy."

Lily,still in her mood swing, glared at her husband once more with an intensity of a laser beam,"Who do you mean,he? It's obvious our child's a gir... Ahhhhh!" Lily once again screeched in pain as she began to crush James's hands again.

"What's wrong, Lily?" James managed to ask as he began to lose feeling in his hand. It was a good thing he offered his non-dominant hand to Lily. He was so going to lose all feeling in that hand for the foreseeable future.

The midwife had handed over the newborn child over to her assistant and quickly diagnosed what is happening," , another child is on the way."

"JAMES,YOU HAD TO KNOCK ME UP TWICE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lily screamed.

James had a worried expression on his face as he turned his attention over to the midwife, "Please hurry, I don't think I can take much more of this."

Moments had passed and the second child had had now finally entered this world,much to the relief of James who was sure his hand was amputated. Lily on the other hand was tired but had anticipated look on her face.

Realizing what that look meant as she had seen on other women who just became mothers, the midwife brought both newborns over to Lily. It turns out that they were both right; a girl and boy were born on this day.

The eldest was a girl with Lily's red hair but with James's hazel eyes while it was vice versa for the second child who was a boy. Both James and Lily took a few moments to look at the children with loving gaze.

"I never expected to have two children but at least we can use the two names we had prepared, can't we Lily?" James said with an expectant look on his eyes. He was still wary of the mood swings that Lily may still have.

Lily smiled as she looked at her the eldest child,"Harlequin Lily Potter," Lily turned her head to her other child,"Harry James Potter," she then hugged them both gently,"My children."

The moment was ruined however when a bright green flash and the words,"Avada Kedavra." Both James and Lily whipped their attention over to the direction of the door that leads to the room.

On the floor were the midwife and assistant with dull eyes still open. Standing over them was a man more serpentine with his slitted eyes and nostrils. The man was wearing a dark cloak with a hand carrying a stick. The adult Potters knew who this man was;this was Lord Voldemort.

"James, you have truly fallen. I believe you can still be saved even if you married the mudblood but to have to fallen for her potion-filled lies to even have children with her."

James,thankful his dominant hand was crushed whipped out his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Voldemort."I don't know what you're talking about but I won't let you hurt my family scum."

"Very well, I supposed it's a blessing if I kill you if it means the potions doesn't work." Voldemort flicked his wand and a green light appeared as he shouted the words the same words once more. "Avada Kedavra!"

James was still in the process of a hex spell when a bolt of green light had hit him in the chest. When the bright green light had faded, James was on the floor face-down with his eyes still in a determined expression.

Voldemort looked at James's fallen body with a disappointed expression. "Shame, another pure-blood dead." The serpentine man then turned his gaze over to Lily and the children,"Lucky for you mudblood. I wasted enough time already, give me the children and I'll spare your life today."

"Never!" Lily spatted out.

"So be it." Voldemort once again again waved his wand as he perform the Killing Curse once again for all three. It would be the last time he would perform a spell for the next seventeen years or so.

**(Albus Dumbledore)**

Albus Dumbledore and a small group of Phoenix core members made of Hagrid, McGonagall and Remus Lupin. The group had reached the front of the cottage in which the Potters were hiding.

"Shit, this is a mess." Remus stated as the took in the warzone that happened on the front porch. Countless bodies from both sides just littered all over the floor; there was even a Death Eater hanging from the roof with his own instestines.

"Remus! Stop swearing, as an adult you must set an example for the younger generations." McGonagall scolded Remus.

"Please stop, we don't know if there any of the Death Eaters still around." Hagrid told them both.

Remembering their objective, both wizard and witch stopped their bickering as they tiptoed over the dead corpses. As they entered the cottage, the group had split up inside to cover more ground. It wasn't until Remus screamed out,"Found them!" with a pair of voices crying.

As the rest of the group went over to the Master Bedroom, the first thing they saw were the dead bodies of both the mid-wife, assistant and James Potter himself. Both Hagrid and Mcgonagall remember the man when he was a child. It was hard for the two teacher/groundskeeper to see someone who they had became friends with during James's time in Hogwarts. However Dumbledore didn't seem to be affected that much; they also saw the dead body of Voldemort who appeared to have been hit with the Killing Curse

The group finally then had their sights on the bed with Remus near it. Lily Potter was on the bed appearing to be dead while the two newborn infants are crying due to the yell that Remus had made earlier. Both Hagrid and McGonagall took one of the children and trying to sooth them. Dumbledore on the other was a little fidgety, "Which one has the mark?" He asked.

"You're still on that, Dumbledore?" Remus angrily asked.

"We need the Child to truly defeat Riddle." Dumble stated as he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth.

"Why? He's dead, if he wasn't he would be on the floor right now." Hagrid angrily pointed at the dead body of Voldemort.

"Trust me Hagrid, Riddle isn't dead yet. Trust me when I say that Riddle will be back and we need the Child." Dumbledore said.

All three didn't want to believe but they had complete trust in the man. Remus was the the one who found the mark on the girl who had it on the front of her. "Now what?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore now ordered, "First, we need to bring the Child, does she even have a name?" Hagrid searched over the midwife's stuff and found the birth certificate which also proved that Harlequin is also the Child since her birthdate and time was July 31st at 11:59:59 while Harry was August 1st at 00:01:23.

"Allright then, Harlequin will be stationed at her muggle uncle's house..." Remus intrerupted with, "Why? I heard that man hated wizards."

"If you let me explain Remus," Remus then raised his as if to say'By all means,' "The way the children was saved was by the anicent magic performed by their parents which protected them. Now then, the magic will only continued to work to protect them if only they are near relatives..."

"Which happened to only be that muggle family?" Hagrid finished Dumbledore. The three didn't like it but Dumbledore was the man when it came to knowledge on obscure magic like this.

"Yes but since Harry isn't the Child so why don't we have him put in a orphanage where we can keep an eye on him?"

Remus shook his head, "No way, I can barely stand for allowing the children to be even near them but you want one to be in a orphanage."

McGonagall had to agree with Remus on this one, "This has to be another way."

Dumbledore shook his head, "We need to keep the two children apart in case of other Death Eaters decides to take revenge."

The three look at one another before agreeing to the plan. After all, Dumbledore has always been a good man.

* * *

_Dear Albus Dumbledore_

_Harry James Potter's fifth birthday has finally passed as of this moment. However, the lad seems to be strange. He prefers to call himself Naruto, wears orange clothing and has done multiple pranks on other children and adults within and without the orphanage area. We have confirmed and which we had not. How does a five old get a can of orange spray paint that doesn't come off with either water or magic and paint a strange leaf and whirlpool symbol on the front door?_

_Another thing, the lad seems to prefer physical activity. We cannot get him to stay still; if one of us doesn't keep an eye, he will disappear from our sight for days on end. It seems that he loves to explore the world which is strange since children usually prefer areas that they truly know. If anything else happens, I'll be sure to contact you by Owl._

_Jason Bright_

_Order of Phoenix_

* * *

**Done, truth be told. I had a little problem writing the middle part with Dumbledore's group making it realistic but as Hermione once said, "Wizards don't have an ounce of logic."**

**I find this to be true; got a headache, use magic; have to amputate, use magic; in the throes of divorce, use a love potion to ensnare your spouse.**

**I'm also sure Hagrid was a bit OOC but I wanted to portray him as a man who can be serious when the situation calls for it yet can be a simpleton when it comes to magic and relies on Dumbledore for that department seeing he was expelled from Hogwarts. (A stupid name, really. Who names their school after warts from Hogs (another name for a pig))**

**Now enjoy a preview of 'The Hunting Gunslinger'. A Borderlands X RWBY crossover which we really need more of.**

_In the Highlands of Pandora, a lone man was walking down a beaten path. The man was wearing a white half mask with black markings that covered his face and a scarf that covered the lower half. He was also wearing a brown duster with steel-toed combat boots and two pistol holsters on his hip and under his arms._

_The man had reached his destination which was a hidden cave. Inside it was a statue of a woman with her hair combed to her left side and the right side of her head was shaven. Wings were on the woman's back and spiral tattoos covered her right arm._

_The man took off his mask and scarf to show the man was young; about seventeen or so and his face was covered with burn scars. He placed the headgear in front of the statue before he kneel down in front of it._

_A few minutes passed before the man spoke,"Hey Angel, sorry I haven't been around lately. Been busy keeping the bandits and psychos from messing things up." He sighed and lowered his head, "Ever since Jack's death, we seemed to be drifting off. Axton' usually hangs out with Raiders drinking in the praise, Maya's with Lilith trying to find information on Sirens, Salvador's with Zer0 taking any jobs that seems challenging to them and just by themselves, Gaige's hanging out with Scooter trying to find a way to find a way to add Elemental weaponry onto the cars,Brick's been expanding Slab territory, Mordecai's been on the hunt against the remnants of Hyperion on the planet, and Kreig's catching up on lost time with Tiny Tina."_

_The man looked up at the Angel statue,"With the Vault found and opened, I don't know what to do anymore. The bandits and creatures are no challenge, my friends are busy. What do I do?"_

_"You can die,Bandit."_

_Electricity shot out from all directions shocking the man who then fell to the floor. Footsteps could heard as the man had enough strength left in his body to lift his head. He could see a brown hair man with windswept hair and a mask in the same shade of skin tone. The 'Bandit' was shocked because the man in his sights was no other than Handsome Jack._

_"Have a nice nap, it's more than you deserve." Jack said as he stomped on the 'Bandit's' head forcing the 'Bandit' to see only darkness._


	2. Chapter 2:Fate screws with you

**SevenKings here with the second chapter. In the chapter, we have a special guest from a certain fighting game. It should be obvious,I'm mean it cud only be more obvious if I say the name of the game. I'll give a hint through, the game series rivals another certain fighting game that has the Toasty easter egg.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fate screw with you

**Orphanage: Nighttime**

On the slanted roof of the orphanage sat a seven year old child with black hair with green eyes. The child was wearing a really bright orange shirt and pants with a yellow headband. The child was looking up to the night sky and wondering what had happened to bring him to this place.

'Let's start things at the beginning.' The child tried to figure out what happened,' My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm thirteen years old, a Gennin for Konohagakure no Sato on a training trip with Ero-Sennin.' Naruto wanted to rip his hair out as he thought back to before this craziness had happened.

_Flashback_

_"Wait, What?" Jirayia was wide-eyed at his apprentice had just said. He here was trying to enjoy the lovely hookers hanging onto him as he felt them up when the blonde-haired brat showed up and demanded he started doing his job._

_"You heard me, Ero-Senin. You promised to teach cool Jutsus yet for six months, you haven't taught me squat." Naruto smiled, he couldn't believe he didn't think of the threat sooner. "If you don't, I'll run back to Konoha and tell Baa-Chan you didn't your job."_

_"You're bluffing,Konoha is several leagues back." Jirayia gave a glare at the disrespect that Naruto was giving him._

_"Try me then,dattebayo" Naruto returned the glare._

_A few moments had passed before Jirayia gave a sigh, he couldn't allow Tsunade to get all bitchy since she was the Hokage now. She was waiting for a reason to banned him from writing those books since he wouldn't pay off her debts unless he got touch those breasts. He suffered a broken wrist and lost several teeth which was later replaced for even mentioning it._

_"All right girls, you can leave." Jirayia barely finished before the hookers left, glad to be away from the pervert and the unexpected time off since they were hired for another hour. "I hope you're happy, I paid good money for their services."_

_"Yeah, my money Ero-Sennin. Thanks to you, my ramen-money stash and Gama-Chan's is low, dattebayo." Naruto huffed before using chakra to pull the unexpected white-haired man to a clearing in the forest."_

_The clearing was wide enough that it would allow area-of-effect Jutsu to trained and isolated enough that no civilian would stumble along on purpose. Naruto then jump up and down as his eyes went into star shaped big engough to give a run against the Green Beast duo. _

_"What are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked, "I know, you're going to teach me how to use trees like the Shodaime Hokage." Naruto then imitated a pose from the one of the history books that he decided to open when he got bored enough to actually study. "Or maybe something that the Yondaime could do." He decided to pose from one of the plays that was held annually to celebrate the defeat of the Kyubi on October Tenth._

_The pose actually reminded Jirayia of his long-dead stident, since Naruto was a carbon copy of his father. Trying hard not to cry, Jiraiya answered back," No, I'm going to teach you how to control the Kyuubi's chakra."_

_Naruto was quick to anger,"Hell no, I'm not using the furball's chakra."_

_To Jiraiya, it seems that while Naruto had inherited his father's looks, he had instead had his mother's temper and stubborness. He had to take things slowly if he wanted Naruto to listen. "Listen Naruto, I know you don't using it but the furball as you have mentioned. It's a gift, one that should be used."_

_"It's a curse, because of it no one wants me!" Naruto screamed shocking Jirayia. He had no idea of the mental damage that it had done to his godson. Jiraiya moved to hugged Naruto and supported him when Naruto no longer had the strength to stand. The old man didn't know how long it's been but evtentually Naruto came out of it as the sun started it's eventual twilight descent._

_"You alright?" Jiraiya had asked._

_Naruto nodded before giving a wide grin, "Yeah, now let's get to training. The furball needs to pay rent anyways."_

_"Are you sure, the sun starting to fall. We can do this tomorrow." Jiraiya responded as he could see the slowly fading scarlet lights in the sky and the stars were coming out one-by-one._

_"We finish this and I'll won't bother you for a whole day, Dattebayo." promised Naruto which had Jiraiya immediately sold. Naruto chuckled inwards, 'Didn't promise any money through.'_

_"Let's do this, __Summoning Jutsu!__" Jirayia shouted after performing the handsigns to the technique. A poof of smoke occurred and when it dissappiated a toad was with a obi. The toad looked around before his/her/it's eyes found Jiraiya and then Naruto._

_"Is it time?" The toad asked._

_"It is Gerotora." Jiraiya acknowledged. The toad stretched his body and his left side had soon opened reavealing a design that looked similar to the one on Naruto's stomach._

_"Suigoi! What kind of toad is he? Can I summon one?" Naruto asked with a starry expression. _

_In Konoha, Rock Lee was doing light exercise to get back into shape after the accident and long bed rest he was forced to endure. Might Gai was watching over his student while doing light exercise of his own, namely lifting a near ton rock. Both stopped what they were doing and looked off to the distance which concidently was where Naruto and Jiraiya was._

_"Lee, can you feel it?" Might Gai asked._

_Lee nodded, "Hai, Gai-Sensei. Someone is following the path of The Flame of Youth." Lee's eyes then turned itself into flames,"I will not let my own Flame of Youth be diminshed." Stated Lee as he continued to what he was doing with a frenzy._

_"That's the Spirit, Lee. FOR THE FLAME OF THE YOUTH!" Gai yelled as he resumed what he was doing as well._

_Tenten on the other hand was shaking her head, "Why did the Sand bitch had to take me out during the Preliminaries?"_

**_Back to Naruto and Jiraiya_**

_"You look kind of pale, Naruto." Jiraiya asked when Naruto suddenly looked scared. _

_"Yeah, felt like someone was digging my grave." Naruto answered. Jiraiya shrugged as he worked on the seal, "Now to weaken the seal..." he said to himself as he worked._

* * *

**_Inside the mindscape_**

_Inside the mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki which was an actual sewer complete with pipes and water about six inches up. The more intresting place in the mindscape through was the Kyuubi's jailcell. Inside it, the chakra construct was chained down with glowing golden chakra chains with the origin point a redhead woman who was sitting on the back of the jail cell occupant eating a bowl of ramen._

_"Hey, rabbit-ears, you want some. It might help with the pms'ing you seemed to have everyday." The woman called out._

_The incarnation of destruction didn't even opened one before replying,**"Fuck off,ningen. Soon, I'll get out of here and I'll destroy everthing you hold dear. First up is that meatbag you call a son..."** The chains on the Kyuubi's tighten up as it opened his eyes in wide suprise, it also gritted it's teeth not allowing the ningen to witness any weakness._

_The woman tilted her head, "You know, with all the insults and death threats you seemed to say everyday and me giving you the same punishment. I wonder if I'm actually fulfiling a desire of yours." She hinted before gasping, she could feel that the seal which kept her and the beast in this airtight cage was slowly weakening. This wasn't good for her, the seal was the only thing anchoring her. Without it, the remants of her chakra given form would soon escape and rejoined the soul in the afterlife. The more chakra that escaped the seal, the less she had to restrained the Kyuubi._

_The nine-tailed fox could sense that the chains were weakening and soon struggled to escape. This was the moment it was waiting and it would be damned it didn't take it. The redhead saw that the Kyuubi was trying to escape and used even more chakra to restain it but it was no use. With more chakra being used, the quicker she began to fade. _

_As the woman began to become tansluancent, the demonic fox broke free and strecthced it's back, grateful that it could finally move again. The fox then turned around seeing that the woman that imprisoned him in that disgraceful postion would soon cease to exist. The Kyuubi wanted to regain it's freedom as quickly as possible so it settled for a taunt, **"My oh my,how the tables have turned as you ningens say. Don't worry through, I'll be sure to make your son's demise as painfully as possible."** With that, the Kyuubi turned around and rip the weakened bars off._

_The Kyuubi was looking around for any other failsafe just in case since while he hated the Yondaime of the ningen village,he had to respect the man for actually sealing in the middle of combat. Seeing nothing, the beast ran off into the sewers with the woman horrified at the events. She soon dissipated with a single thought,'I'm sorry,Sochi.'_

* * *

**_Outside the mindscape_**

_"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as malacious scarlet chakra waves came off his body. Both Jiraiya and Gerotora were blasted off their feet due to their instenity of the chakra._

_Gerotora had to asked,"You fool, what did you do?"_

_Jiraiya retorted,"I don't know, I did everything step by step."_

_"Did you?"_

_Jirayia had a shifty look on his face,"Maybe..."_

_Gerotora smack Jiraiya in the back of his head," Jiraiya! You of all people should know of the danger of not properly paying attention during a Fuinjutsu usage. Now, call some of the other combat toads to defend you so you can gahk..." Gerotora was cut off when a Kyuubi chakra wave had burned the Fuinjutsu formula causing the scroll toad to actually suffer burns that will soon cause the toad to die of suffocation._

_"GEROTORA!"Jiraiya screamed as he turned to face Naruto. The long silvered haired man wanted to get away but he couldn't leave his student. "No choice then." Jiraiya thought as he rushed towards Naruto._

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

_Naruto blinked and rubbed his head,'Why do I feel smarter all of a sudden?' Throughout his life, he lived in perpetual was either that or he was so energetic he couldn't sit still. But now, it was the fog has lifted and he could see clearly for the first time. Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a corridor with multiple doorways. _

_In the middle of the corrider was a desk where a wavy brown haired man with glasses was sitting and reading a newspaper. On his desk was a name plate that said Murasaki. Murasaki looked at Naruto who asked,"Who are you? Where am I?" The man looked down on his desk and stamp something before saying,"Denied." Naruto asked a different question then,"What do you mean,denied?"_

_Instead of answering, dark tendrils from one of the doors grab Naruto who was struggling to escape the iron-tight grip. As he struggled, the tendrils pull him into the door where he disappeared. As Murasaki sat there, he simply said, "Next." A door opened and a dark haired samurai covered on arrows and wounds popped in. The samurai saw Murasaki and ask,"Who are you?"_

* * *

**_Unknown Location:Unknown Time_**

_Eyes opening, Naruto saw that he was in a hospital of some kind. But there was something werid going on, the machine looked different compared to the ones in Konoha. A nurse entered and spoke in a foreign language. _

_"I don't understand,"Naruto replied back hoping the woman would understand him._

_The nurse instead just left the room, and soon came back with a different man in a strange outfit. The man greeted Naruto with a hand outstrecthed,"Hello, my name is Toshiro Eiji."_

_Naruto replied back as he shook Eiji's hand,"Naruto Uzumaki, Gennin of Konoha." _

_Eiji had a confusion all over his face,"Excuse me, are you not Harry James Potter?"_

_"No,I'm Naruto."_

_The man then talked in that foreign language to the nurse before looking at Naruto in the eye,"It's was nice Uzumaki-San but I think it's time I must take my leave." The man left as Naruto waved goodbye, sadden that the only person here speaks the common language. Naruto looked around until he saw something, it was an image of a black haired boy with green eyes, quite similar to his crush Sakura, in a mirror. _

_Naruto took a look around to see if he could find the boy but it seems either his eyesight was poor or he was the only person in the room right now. He took a look at the mirror and saw the black haired child was staring back at him. Naruto moved one of his hands and so did the other child. With his new intelligence, Naruto could see that something was wrong._

_'That child is me." So Naruto did the only thing he could do, he screamed and fainted._

* * *

**Present Time**

'And what a rush that was.'Naruto thought. Later, Naruto's eyes caught something hiding in the bushes. It was a man with a mask, the man looked around before proceeding to stalk towards the orphanage. Naruto couldn't allow this shifty man to do any harm to the nice people and other children. Sure, they were stuck up but they were good people.

Naruto waited until the man was near the roof before jumping off above the man. The momentum was enough to the knock out the would-be intruder but also fractured Naruto's legs. Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up baring the pain. Suddenly, Naruto's former shinobi senses told him to dodge and when he did, a club was aimed at where his head was.

The former shinobi looked to see there was a second man. The man placed his club's head on his other hand cradling it like it was a child and looked at Naruto, "Look's like you get to be the first to die." The man raised his the club over Naruto's head and Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. When it didn't come, Naruto opened his eyes.

Blocking the club a white-haired man with his hair in a pony-tailed similar to Jiraiya with a bandana. He was also wearing only hakama pants with sandals. The old man turned to face Naruto and gave a grin, "Well, boy, give me a few seconds to deal with this thug, boyo." The man then twist the masked man's arm, forcing him to dropped the club. The man then began to perform a spinning kick which if Naruto's eyes were working gave the middle finger to gravity.

"**Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"** The naked man from the waist up cried out as he cleanly kicked the man's head off.

Naruto was shocked but at the same time he was impressed. After all, how often do you get to say you saw someone kick someone's head off someone's shoulder. Gotetsu saw the boy and his reaction to him killing a human being. Perhaps he would an excellent apprentice similar to Akuma and Gouki but different than them since both soon turn into disappointments with Akuma being consumed by Satsui no Hado and thinking it would be so easy to kill him and Gouki being a Katsujinken practitioner. Perhaps, this boy was the one student he was searching for.

"So boy, I guess since you're here means you don't have any parents." The old man asked and Naruto answered with a nod, "Well, then how about we get out of here quick before anyone finds us."

Naruto nodded, eager to learn those techniques and left with the man as soon as Jason Bright, the head of the orphanage and member of the Order of the Phoenix opened the door and saw the body of two thugs, one unconscious and other clearly dead. He was going to tie the unconscious one first before checking to make sure that all children were accounted for,especially a certain Child-Who-Lived when he felt a intense force the like which he felt before.

A cloud of smoke was fast-moving towards his direction and Jason instinctly went for his wand. He lowered his hand when the smoke clear to show Lady Potter was up and running. When she reached the entrance, she stopped and gasp for breathe. Jason went over and patted her back while asking,"Madam Potter, are you alright?"

Lily managed to give a sarcastic remark while she gasped,"Does it look like I'm okay? Besides, where's my baby?"

* * *

**With Naruto and Gotetsu**

Naruto was riding piggyback on Gotetsu's back as he ran through the alleys of London since the young couldn't keep up the old man yet. Naruto turns his head back to the direction,"I feel a dark presence in the force, Master."

Gotetsu merely nod his head in a sage-like fashion,"That feeling, my young apprentice is one where a man is about to face a woman's fury. Mark my words, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, doubly so when she's a mother. Based on the amount of Killing Intent, I'd say some poor fool wouldn't take responsibility."

"What would a man take responsibility for?" Naruto tilted his head.

"When you are older,boy, when you are older."

* * *

**Done, any questions just pm or review me. Now if you excuse, I'm going to drop from exhaustion. *Drops* ZZZZZZZZZ 'Hmmmm,pudding'**


	3. Chapter 3:Alot of Omakes or Bonus Scenes

**Sorry for the confusion in the second chapter but I was actually exhausted when I posted the chapter. I wasn't thinking straight and missed some Omakes that it could have helped clarify some things so they'll be before the actual chapter. I also forgot to thank GaleAeras for catching a simple mistake in the birth date of Harry and Harlequin. It's now July 31,1980 and I retyped the dates in the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this these then.**

**Bonus Scene or Omake1:London Times**

Four year old Child Assaulted

June 29,1984

A four year old orphan by the name of Harry James had been found beaten to near death in one of the alleyways of London. The child was found at 6:46 PM and was rushed immediately to the emergency room. As of now, the child is in a coma and it's unknown if he will come out of it. The director of the orphanage of which Harry resides in had only this to say.

'It's difficult to keep track of every child in our orphanage due to a lack of money and volunteers. We try our best but every now and then, a child slips from our sights. We can only hoped that the children would listen to us when it comes to leaving the orphanage by themselves and if they did leave,come back to us safely.'

Police had asked that if anyone knows anything about this to call the hotline number. Harry was only four years old when this had happened.

**Bonus scene or Omake 2:It's not my problem anymore.**

Murasaki adjusted his glasses as he took a look at his newspaper. It appears that the Samurai Drifter before the child had defeat the End,Jean of Arc. Thinking back, Murasaki grabbed the death certificate of the child,Naruto.

Murasaki couldn't in good conscious allow the child to get this war so he denied him and sent him on his way to the afterlife of his dimension. But now Murasaki was rubbing his chin,did he send Naruto to the right place? He shrugged, oh well, it's no longer his problem. Murasaki turned his gaze over to a man dressed in a American World War II outfit complete with a M1903 Springfield rifle and a M42 submachine gun.

The solider asked the age-old question to the corridor man,"Who are you?"

**Bonus Scene or Omake Three:Dumbledore plots**

Dumbledore was furious as he met with Jason Bright once he had heard about what happened to the younger twin. While he made the excuse of separating the two to confuse Riddle's followers, he had more sinister intentions. Since Harelquin was the eldest, she is the heir of the Ancient House of Potter, if she was made humble and trusted him when he went to pick her up from her more abusive relatives, she would do nearly anything for him which includes dying for the cause since he was sure that a piece of Riddle's soul was in her.

The boy on the other hand would be exposed to the dark reality of the world and would be an enforcer of "The Greater Good", however he didn't meant to be beaten up to the point where he would feared to use violence when the time was necessary to use it.

"How could let something like this happened?" Dumbledore asked,pretending to care for Harry. After all, he had to keep up his appearance as a kind old man.

Jason was kneeling on the ground,"It's as I said to the Muggles,sir. He managed to slip out of our sight. We searched for him for ten minutes before we found him on the ground."

Dumbledore rubbed his head,"Who was it?"

Jason bowed his head,"A couple of drunk muggle gangster-wannabe's. We obilivated their memories and casted a Compulsion Charm on them to leave."

Dumbledore sat in a chair as he tapped his fingers in front of him,"Where is your team?" Order of the Phoenix members usually work in teams of three similar to military squads.

"Steve's watching over Harry and Johnson's keeping an eye on the orphanage."

Dumbledore had a grin which stretched his teeth made him look like an evil man with a plan as he grabbed the Elder wand from his desk,"Perhaps we can spin it so that it was the Death Eaters that had done this. This could be the thing that we need to rally the populace to our side."

Jason looked with a confused expression as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Jason,"What..." "OBLIVATE!"

Dumbledore then waved his wand again as he cast another spell,"Memoria Reponi." Jason bowed before he got ready to leave with the words,"It's a good thing we managed to stop the Death Eaters in time."

"Yes, would you be so kind as to bring the rest of the team over to me sometime soon. Others members of the Order will temporarily take over as I would like to confirm and regulate the information that may spread." Dumbledore asked as Jason left the office.

After a few moments had passed, Dumbledore fell to his desk while clutching near his heart. "Not now, the endgame is nearly upon us in a few years." Dumbledore spoke only to himself as he forced himself to ignored the mindnumbing pain. The pain eventually dulled and passed but it was agonizing during that time leaving Dumbledore to wheeze. The eighty-something year old man opened a drawer that a contained a picture of him when he was way younger along with another man.

Dumbledore stared at the man with hatred in his eyes, he could only remember bits and pieces of what happened back then but he could remember one thing clearly and it taunted him to this very day.

_'You may be known as the greatest Light wizard of all time but know this, you'll always be known in the dark as my greatest creation, my old apprentice. Everything you do, every word you say, was only made possible by me and me alone."_

Dumbledore promised to himself,"I'll show you, Grindewald. I'll show you that my Light is always 'The Greater Good' compared to yours." The old man laughed insanely before blinking, why was he laughing like this? This wasn't befitting of someone of his stature. Dumbledore then closed the drawer without taking a look at what's inside and began to plot on how to get the Children-Who-Lived under his thumb when they come to his school.

**Bonus Scene or Omake 4: The Daily Prophet**

July 1,1984

Death Eaters attacked possible Boy-Who-Lived

Rita Skeeter here with an inside scoop. It appears that Death Eaters had attacked a child by the name of Harry James who could possibly be the Boy-Who-Lived. According to sources who wished to remain anonymous, it seems that Death Eaters believed the child to be the one who killed their master. If it wasn't for the help of two former Auror's, who also asked to remain anonymous, happen to be near the scene at the time, the child would've died after extreme amounts of torture.

One of the former Aurors had this statement, "Even if it wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, I couldn't possibly sleep well at night if I know I let a child be harmed by Death Eater scumbags who get their kicks from killing a child."

Sadly, the child is now in intensive Muggle care being operated on by the best the hospital have to offer. The Prime Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stated how they intended to keep an eye on the child and depending on the situation would either bring the child into St. Mungo or bring the doctors over to the muggle's hospital.

* * *

**Now with that out of the way, let's move on with Chapter three, alright.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"What do you mean, he's not here." Lily asked.

The twenty-eight year old woman had just woken up from her coma a few hours ago and immediately demanded her babies. When she found out that her daughter was living with the Dursely's and her son was at an orphanage, she understandably and immediately went on a rampage. While it was difficult to decide which of her beloved children to get first, she had ultimately decided to get Harlequin first due to how badly she must have been treated and it was sadly proven true.

Harelquin at the age of seven was nothing more than brittle bones. Her luscious shade of scarlet hair was now nothing more than a dirty redish color, her clothing was nothing more than rags stitched together hastily. Her sleeping area was a broom closet underneath the stairs, where it seems that her pig of a cousin loved to stomp in the mornings if only to bully the malnourished girl.

However, the most important act of betrayal she met was when she later found out was that her brother-in-law intended to use her daughter to 'service' his coworkers and superiors in order to be promoted and for more money when Hailey, as she prefer to be called, was just old enough meaning in just another year and her sister not only supported this but was arranging the future appointments. It sicken her to the point where she immediately robbed them of all their pounds; later on their bank accounts as well, castrated Vernon Dursley with a rusty spoon and a jack hammer, proceeded to cut the hair of her sister Petunia and cursed her so that she would forever remained bald; if she even tried to cover her head, the results would be more humiliating and forever shameful to the 'normal' woman. She also took the liberty of gathering all the evidence and giving it to the local newspaper in order to publicize it without Hailey's name being mention thanks to magic. She didn't touch Dudley Dursley on account of him not knowing any better but she did scare him into submission for all the things he's done to her little girl.

Dumbledore soon showed up and tried to get Lily to undo the punishments but she replied back if he wanted to take their place since it was his fault that Hailey was even in that postion in the first place. The old man could understandably backed down; not wanting to be in the path of a vengeful mother.

Lily took her daughter to St. Mungo and she didn't even had to threaten them. Apparently all doctors including magical ones took a Hippocratic Oath to help any and all who needed it including but not limited to, magical creatures, muggles,wizards and witches, trolls,vampires,Veela and criminals if they needed it. However they reserved the right to refuse service if they believed A:it's not needed B: It's too dangerous or C: It's not their expertise although they will refer to one who is more experienced in that field.

Lily couldn't leave Hailey's side since the poor girl wouldn't let her, fearing that if the kind woman did, it was all just a dream and she would wake up under her uncle and aunt's 'care' again. Naturally, she couldn't leave until Hailey fell asleep and she waited for another hour before she actually left to collect her son. So, why isn't Harry here?

Jason was sweating, he once worked as a caretaker for animals in the zoo when he needed some Muggle pounds to buy some muggle stuff. He knew enough about female animals to know you do not under any circumstances mess with a mama unless you got a death wish. "It's just as I said,I've check every room and the only one unaccounted for is Harry or Naruto as he calls himself these days."

Her anger was matched by her curosity,"What,Naruto? That's not his name."

Jason nodded,"It was about two years ago, Death Eaters managed to find him and torture him a bit." At that Lily paled, her baby was tortured, didn't Dumbledore have an some sort of scouting spell to find Death Eaters in the vicinity.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized something, she heavily used magic to do everything now despite her muggle-born roots. She didn't even know how to wash dishes or to weed the garden without magic anymore.

Jason continued unaware of the mental plight of the woman,"We managed to find him and drive off the Death Eaters,and get him to the closest muggle hospital we could find since it's is quite the distance from here to and we couldn't risk anymore exposure of magic. He woke up a couple days later and started speaking in an Asian language, Japanese if I remember correctly. Something about an anchor to sanity or some such."

Lily slapped Jason so hard he spin a hundred and eighty degrees and received a bob to the head that he fell to the ground, Lily then sat on his back and pulled his hair so the man would arc his back. The infuriated mother started slamming the poor man's head into the wall. To her, this was the last straw, she would keep one eye on her daughter and the other on the lookout for her son. She was also trust Dumbledore as far as she would go to trust Voldemort which is to say none at all.

Steve and Johnson had seen what had happen. Both looked at each other before Steve asked,"You think we should help him?"

"Dude, I'm a risk-taker not suicidal. Jason can go fuck himself."

Steve looked at the beating and looked back,"Yeah, you're right," He then saw the children would tring to listen in,"Get back to your beds, lads and lasses."

**Hailey**

When her eyes opened, Hailey wondered where she was, this wasn't her closet she looked around,she couldn't see the kind woman who had taken her from uncle and aunt. She hated the place but it was the only place that she knew.

Now this kind woman claims to be her mother had come and picked her up. She had so many questions her like who was her father and why did she leave her with them? However,Hailey didn't see the woman and terror filled her little body. Perhaps it was all just a dream,like that one thing on the tele that she managed to get a glance before she was shoved away.

The door opened and the woman came in again. Hailey sighed in relief, it wasn't a dream at all. She got off the bed and intended to run over there but the woman saw what Hailey intended to do and rushed over to stop her.

Both females enjoyed the embrace with one never knowing what love was and the other just wanted catch up on lost time.

**Two Years Later,1989**

Nine year old Naruto was in the middle of the forest, he was wearing a orange Gi with the red sash tied sideways on his waist with no shoes or sandals. His fists was covered in tape similar to the ones that Bushy and Mega Brows wore.

Naruto was concentrating on his breathing as his legs spread evenly as his arms were crossed just under his eyes which was closed. He slowly uncrossed his arms as they lowered until it looked he was powering up stance from a Dragonball episode whose main character was based off of Ryu, a student of Gouken who was the student of his Sensei, when he was at the World Tournament. He punched forward with his right fist then with his left fist followed high right kick with a jumping upwards left kick.

Naruto then planted his left foot down firmly as he hunkered down and spin with his right foot outwards a full 360 degree angle counter-clockwise before jumping up in a turning motion with his fist up in the sky and his right knee higher than his left. As Naruto's form was low to the ground, he blocked as if someone or something was kicking him.

Naruto's foot slid forward before sweeping to the right as if tripping a person and did a right knee charge before pivoting once more and used the back of his hand to slap the air. He would've continued before a voice told him to stop. Naruto looked in the the direction to see Gotetsu-Sensei. The old man looked as if it he hadn't change at all but Naruto knew the old man was pushing it in order to him everything about Ansatsuken before those techniques were lost to the world.

"Your form was near perfect as it can get at your age,boyo. The only thing you can do now is train and wait for your body to grow or pratice using your Ki. Through that rasengan you invented was genius, a deadly move and a training tool." Gotetsu said with an analyzing gaze. It was strange to see someone so eager for training, hell, when he was a gaki, he cursed his Sensei and the tradition continued with Akuma and Gouken but not Naruto. The boy seemed too eager to please and trained day in and day out, almost as if he had already done so.

Naruto on the other hand was just glad someone had taken an interest in training him. Kakashi usually gave the teme training leaving him and Sakura-Chan out in the dust and don't get him started on Jiraiya. Frankly, he wouldn't believe the 'Super Pervert' had actually trained someone at all; let alone someone like the Fourth Hokage.

Gotetsu had been thinking about teaching the boyo the Satsui no Hado and the Mu no Ken but after what happen with Akuma and Gouken being a pussy, he was rightfully hesitant but perhaps he could introduce it after taking the gaki to a very special place for martial artists wither they be Katsujinken or Satsujinken. Gotetsu looked up into the air as he sensed the Ki of someone very familiar, he sent his own Ki as a pulse to allow the other person to find him.

Naruto, who was sensitive to Ki by now, was wondering why his sensei was doing until the bushes rustle and out came the tallest man that Naruto had ever seen and he's seen some pretty tall men in his two years as a shinobi and during his travels with Gotetsu-Sensei.

The tall man had blonde hair and blue similar to Naruto's previous body. His blonde hair was long and tied into a ponytail similar to that Ino girl from Naruto's Academy days. The man also had beard and mustache that made him seem like he was a wise man from one of those Sages from the few times he watched on the tele. His body made Naruto feel slightly inadequate.

Naruto could see a little girl peeking out from behind the giant's leg. She was a tiny one compared to the person she hid behind but based on her looks, Naruto would bet they were related somehow.

"So Jiji/Sensei, who's the old Fart?" Naruto and the girl asked at the same they realized the other's question, they asked one more although this time to the other,"Who are you to call Jiji/Sensei an old fart?" They grew even more annoyed at each other as they both said,"Stop copying me" before it turned into a childish game of 'You stop it.'

Gotetsu and the giant both laughed at the children's bickering,"Ahh,to be young again." Gotetsu reminiscing about his youth.

The giant chuckled as he asked,"Isn't it the price we pay to master our fighting styles, Gotetsu?"

Gotetsu simply nodded before turning his gaze towards the children who somehow managed to get themselves into a fight or rather an anime-style fighting cloud of smoke as limbs showed themselves from time to time,"Children!" Gotetsu and The giant ordered as Naruto and the girl stopped.

Naruto was bitting the girl's head while pinning one of her legs while the girl was bitting Naruto's left hand while his other arm was twisted behind him. Both of them got off of each other as they gave sheepish smiles to their 'Old Farts.'

Gotetsu motioned for Naruto to stand by his side, when Naruto had done so."Let's start off with introductions, my name is Gotetsu and this is my apprentice,Naruto."

The giant gave a bow,"My name is Hayato Furinji and this is my granddaughter,Miu."

Gotetsu nodded,"Now that we've done that," Gotetsu then bopped Naruto's head with his fist,"You're a martial artist,boyo,not a brawler. Act like it."

Hayato laughed a deep bellow,"Same goes to you,Miu. But,I think we can arrange a nice spar between the two,don't you think so?"

Gotetsu smiled,"What better way than two aspiring marital artists to settle their differences other than their fists?"

Hayato sat down next to Gotetsu as Miu and Naruto stood a few feet away from each other face to face. Hayato then leaned over to Gotetsu,"I know how dangerous your art is and if something happens to Miu,I will destroy your ability to teach and use Marital Arts as well as your student's."

Gotetsu,unfazed,simply replyed,"It's a good thing then that Naruto is my best student. He has both Akuma's ferocity in battle yet also Gouken's gentleness when it's needed. You remember my second student,right Hayato?"

Hayato nodded, remembering how he had offered the man to come to his dojo and how he wouldn't leave the dojo in honor of his master."I'm still wondering how you managed to survive and hid yourself all these years? I recall that Akuma used the Shun Gotsu Satsu on you and that it's the finishing move of your Art."

Gotetsu raised his hand,"First,let's start the two on their fight while I'll tell the story." Hayato nodded and raised his own hand. Both Naruto and Miu tensed waiting for the signal which came in the form of the two masters bringing down their hands while saying,"Hajime!"

When the children started their fight,Gotetsu began his tale.

_Flashback_

_Gotetsu was spitting out blood from his mouth as Akuma began collecting Satsui no Hado Ki to perform the Shun Gotsu Satsu. While Gotetsu was disappointed by Akuma's embracing the demonic Ki like fish to a water,he couldn't be anymore proud that Akuma had grown up to the point of being able to defeat him. His cute little students no longer needed an old geezer like him but dammit if he wanted to live._

_Using Nirvana, an experimental Ki type which he created consisted of both Satsui no Hado combined with this Mu no Ken that Gouken taught to his Sensei in hopes that he would banned the teaching of the demonic Ki a few months back even if it he had already taught it to Akuma. Gotetsu was able to successfully separate his soul from his body just in time as his body was in contact with the soul-destroying technique._

_He was also able to return to his body later with a cost through. His body had decomposed slightly on the inside. The teacher would never be able to fight at the level he once did but it was a price worth paying. It also cut his life expectancy down to nearly half of what remains._

_Flashback end_

"Lady Luck seems to favor you then,if you managed to survive by the skin of your teeth." Hayato observed.

Gotetsu laughed,"I'm too interesting to die so soon. I'm sure once I become boring,she'll toss me aside like a pair of dirty socks." He then quieted down,"Besides,wouldn't you like to see whether if your granddaughter who was born to fight or my student who works hard to fight will be victorious?"

Hayato grabbed two canteens filled with booze and offered one to his old rival and friend,"A toast to an age-old question."

Gotetsu clinked his with Hayato's,"I'll drink to that."

The spar ended after a half hour of continuous fighting. At the end of the spar, both Naruto and Miu were too tired to even argue and went to sleep straight on the ground despite it only being about four PM in the afternoon.

The next day, the two children fought against one another for another half hour,had competitions against one another reminiscent of Naruto and Sasuke which brought a sense of nostalgia to the now black-haired teen turned child. Eventually, their grudging respect for one another soon to turned to deep friendship between the two children. Naruto taught her stealth to bring her along as they pranked their masters. In return, Miu taught him training tricks on how to be more flexible which resulted in some very painful moments.

Eventually, after one month, they were forced to separate as their masters decided it was enough time together. Hayato had to travel different places and Gotetsu had to teach Naruto about the Satsui no Hado and the Mu no Ken later on. Both Naruto and Miu promised to meet each other again in the future and Hayato even gave the address to Ryozanpaku if he was ever near the area.

Naruto then Miu a hug,"We'll meet each other again when we're older."

Miu had tears in her eyes since she was going to missed to her first friend,"Do you mean that?"

Naruto nodded,"I promise."

Miu held out a pinky finger,"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Naruto responded as he held his own out.

"Miu, it's time to go." Miu turned around to see that her Jiji was waiting near the edge of the forest, Miu gave another hug before running over to Hayato.

Naruto was crying, she was actually the first person he knew both in his previous and new life that he could truly say was his friend. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Naruto to see it was his Sensei who had done so. Gotetsu gave a small warming smile.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**I know that Dumbledore was born in the Summer of 1881 but I'm doing a little change in the biography of the man to help fit with I'm thinking. There's also some people out there who's going to hate what I did with the man but I say, 'Shut up, I do what I want and if you don't like it, make your own before complaining to me.'**

**Also if you know where Hayato and Miu came from, you're probably wondering why Hayato and Gotetsu are acting like good friends. The answer is simple, they are good friends. However, each had agreed to not push each other's ideals onto one another if they ever do meet each other. Hayato also likes him due to him not actually killing unless necessary unlike Akuma. If you're wondering if this is possible, Hayato was friends with Jenazad Silcardo before the man went insane in their cannon timeline.**

**Satsui no Hado and Mu no Ken are different types of Ki but I found similarities to Yin and Yang and thought,'Hey, why don't we try to combine them both like the Stupid Yin-Yang Release from Naruto.' Which got me thinking, Yin is spiritual and Yang is physcial, wouldn't all Jutsus technically be Yin-Yang release? I've also did a little redoing of it to make so that your current emotions are what fuels the Ki.**

**Now for one more Omake, YEAH!**

* * *

**Bonus Scene Omake 5: How Hayato met Gotetsu**

Hayato had finished his last foe in a five-hundred to one match. As Hayato cleaned his face with a cloth, he felt an immense Ki in the air. Turning around, he saw a naked upwards black-haired man wearing hakama pants with and a bandana. The man was clapping slowly as he stared at the unconscious bodies of the ones who challenged Hayato.

"Can I help you?" Hayato asked, tensing for an another fight. It was the only reason why someone with Ki nearly the same size as his would even come to meet him.

"Yeah, I heard that someone was called 'The Invincible Superman' and I would loved to challenged him. Names Gotetsu." The now-named Gotetsu as he approved the beatdown."However, I would loved to face you at your best so I'm willing to wait for about three days. Got a place I can stay?" Gotetsu asked seriously.

Hayato was surprised that someone was willing to wait to actually fight him. Usually, they would attacked him from behind hoping that it would be enough to take him down,not that it would through.

Three days later, the two fought each other at their best for three days and three nights before each fell to the ground exhausted. However a large army of martial artist-wannabe's and thugs who wanted a reputation. The two fighters nodded to each other and despite their fatigue, destroyed those who waiting to take them both out.

It was a start of a difficult and beautiful friendship. But then again, no rewards is without risk through right.

**Bonus Scene or Omake 6: No great man is without a greater woman behind him**

Five figures were sitting on their chairs in the shadows, the light soon shined down to show that it was the First to Fourth and the Yin Kyuubi. They seemed to be having a good time as they were laughing like there was no tommorow.

"I'm not kidding, Matatabi literally found out about her power over the dead was because Shukakau was being a dick and defaced a statue of her." Yin Kurama as he introduced himself as Kurama already.

Suddenly, both Minato and Yin Kurama were covered in shadows which soon dissapiated to show they were gone. The First to Third were wondering what was going on before Hashirama pulled out a deck of cards,"Anyone know how to play."

Tobirima deadpan at his brother,"Dude, I'm your brother and little monkey was our student. Of course we know how to play. We'll take everything from you for the sixtieth time.

Minato,on the other hand, was wondering where he was. It looked like a bridge of some kind, as Minato crossed the bridge, he saw the shinigami. Terrified he asked,"Why was I releashed? Wasn't the contract that stated I was to be in your stomach for all eternity?"

**"The contract has been completed. You and the Kyuubi are free to go. But before you do, there's someone who would like to meet you."** The Shinigami pointed behind Minato and as he looked, he became terrified. Standing behind was no other than his dearly beautiful wife, Kushina, who was in 'You dare call me Tomato," it usually meant the man was in some serious trouble.

Minato tried to run but Kushina beat him to it by grabbing his haori. He was then dragged by Kushina to who knows where while he screamed for help. The Shinigami merely shook it's head,**"May a Kami have mercy on his soul."**

An assistant asked,"Aren't you a Kami, Shinigami-sama."

The Shinigami turned it's head over to the one who said that**,"Get back to work, I'm not paying you to find technicalities on me. I get enough of that from Izanagi-Sama."**

**Now the preview for the next chapter**

_"The hell's a wizard."_

_"Why is the school named after warts from pigs?"_

_"Harry James Potter" "Who me?" "Yes, you." "No, I am Naruto."_

_"I have a mother and a sister?"_


	4. Chapter 4:An old man and the start

**SevenKings has brought you a new chapter. If you excuse me, I'm going to go lie down now, Killer Headache. But before I do, some Japanese words that I've used in this chapter and may used in the future.**

**Sensei-"One who came before", used as a title to teachers,professors, doctors and other professionals. Used in this story as a familiar title (Naruto will refer Gotetsu as Sensei.)**

**Kyoushi- Is another name for 'teacher'; I will manily use this as formal type of title. Usually refereed to other people's master's( talking about Gouken-Kyoushi when speaking to Ken or Ryu.)**

**Gakusei-"Student" (No example needed.)**

**Chapter 4:An Old man's time and the Start of Something New**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the cave,cross leg with his eyes closed. His eyes were closed as he mediated taking deep breathes in and out. Dark red and pure white Ki were visible on his naked toned body. To the side,Gotetsu was sitting on the ground. The old man was visibly worse-for-wear as there were bags under his eyes,wrinkles where there weren't any when he had met Naruto all those years ago and his body had effectively became nothing more than skin and bones.

"Tease it,boyo,Tease it,"Gotetsu whispered to himself. He then covered his mouth as he wheezed.

Naruto's two colored Ki then started to mix and turned a deep shade of gray. The boy's black hair started to white at the tips and while Naruto's eyes were closed,Gotetsu knew his apprentice's iris's were now red as blood.

The Ki dissipated and Naruto opened his green eyes as he pumped his right fist in the air. He looked towards the direction of Gotetsu who gave a weak thumb as the old geezer tried to stand to stand up,using his hands to support himself but his strength gave out that he fell back down.

"Sensei!" Naruto rushed to his fallen master, he then helped his master up and had the old man lean onto him. It took some time,but the master and student managed to reached their camp.

Naruto reached into a backpack and grab a pill bottle and a canteen. He uncapped the pill bottle and shook it once for a pill. The dedicated student capped the pill bottle and placed it back where he grabbed it and walked over to Gotetsu.

"Sensei,open up," Gotetsu opened his mouth and Naruto put the pill in there followed with tipping the canteen into Gotetsu's mouth allowing him to drink. With the man had drunk his fill, Naruto moved the canteen away and corked it.

"Naruto,come closer," Gotetsu whispered,Naruto not one to disobey the man who took him,did as he was ordered.

Gotetsu patted Naruto's head,"You're a good boy,Naruto and a damn fine martial artist now. You've learn everything I could've taught already and it's time for you to spread your wings."

Naruto shook his head,not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "I can't,Sensei,my place is here by your side."

The patting turned into a weak bop,"None of that now, you a fighter not a nanny." Gotetsu turned his headed coughed out blood and raised a fist into the sky,"You make me proud every goddamn day and you continued to do so but promise me one thing."

"Anything,"Naruto promised.

"Live a full life, get yourself a nice girl and maybe a kid or two," Gotetsu gave a perverse grin and Naruto couldn't help but find it exasperating. Gotetsu said some more words before his hand and head fell limp and the man's eyes closed.

Naruto shook his master's body,"Sensei, Sensei!" However, no matter what he did, Gotetsu never woke up."I know, you're doing this to get back at me for the pranks I did against you right? You got me, just wake up!" Naruto hugged Gotetsu's body,"You're all I have left in this world, you'll all I had left."

As the clouds begin to darken, Naruto had managed to make a shallow grave for Gotetsu. He also found a boulder which he could used to mark the man's grave. As he placed Gotetsu's body in the ground, the boy took off his yellow headband and removed Gotetsu's bandana. He then tied his former headband over Gotetsu's eyes and folded the bandana until it's appearance was similar to the headband and tied it around his head.

Before he filled the hole, he manipulate his Ki around his index and middle finger until it was like a drill. He then wrote on the boulder.

**Gotetsu**

**Teacher and Surrogate Father**

As Naruto filled the hole, rain began to fall from the clouds, Naruto looked up when he finished. The rain drops masked the tears that had begun to formed. The now-masterless student remembered two others he had lost. Haku, the person who he thought he knew before that person choosing to sacrifice his life for another and Sarutobi, who despite the constant duties of being a Hokage managed to spend some time with him even if it was only to eat ramen.

Ramen, the dish he would eat for days on end when he could find any was strictly controlled by Gotetsu to teach him discpline. 'Master your urges and you master yourself,' Gotetsu always told him. At first, he cursed the ban but now, he just wanted Gotetsu back. Naruto could guess this was how Haku must have felt before his death at Kakashi's hand. If so, perhaps Zabuza wasn't the only ignorant fool.

Images of his time with Gotetsu soon showed up in his mind,the time the old geezer threw him into a rapid river to teach him how to swim,when he was covered in honey and was thrown into a bear cave to be taught about speed and agility,when he was forced to catch his meal or else he would to go hungry for the day.

But there was also gentle times when he woke up with a blanket over him when he fell asleep after a long day of training,the stories Gotetsu would tell about his youth,his other students and his student's students. Naruto could see that in Gotetsu's eyes,every single one of them were like his children. Although he was disappointed with the choices they make,he loved so much that he wasn't going to interfere. 'They have to learn to deal with the consequences of their actions. If I interfere all the time, how will they learn to grow?' Gotetsu once told him when he asked about his neutral stance.

"I will not cry,I will not cry, I will not..." Naruto mumbled to himself before he fell to his knees and roared to the skies with all his heartache, afterwards with his throat sore;he kept a silent vigil all throughout the night.

Morning had passed and Naruto had moved a single step; his body,hair and clothes were all wet from the rain. Then, Naruto headed back to their camp, packed everything, dressed in a different Gi although he kept the wet headband on his head. When everything was packed, Naruto took one more stop back at Gotetsu's grave.

"I'll soon be on my way," Naruto talked to himself,"It's going to be strange without you, you were one constant thing I had in this world. Without you, I feel lost but you'll bop me in the head again and tell me to get moving." Naruto remembered the last words of the man who he considered his father.

_"You are the son I wished for and never had."_

Naruto turned around and begun to take his first walk on his path,'Goodbye,Father

**July,1991**

Naruto was tying his gray headband on, then he checked the red boxing gloves he wore for the safety of his opponent. Checking that everything was ready to go. He left the locker room that was his for the duration of the figh that was to comet. A fat midget man in a Italian suit and fedora hat walked over to the young fighter and placed a hand over the shoulder,"Hey, Naruto pal, you better not lose without giving him some kind of injury. I got money riding on that you at least touch him, ya know."

Naruto merely grabbed the hand that was on him and twisted it making the man fall to the ground with a scream,"Enzo, I owe you alot but don't think it makes us friends. Besides, I know I'm going to lose but my pride demands one good hit."

Enzo nodded and Naruto let go,"Damn boy, what got you so cold?" asked Enzo as he twisted his wrist to allow the blood to flow.

Naruto gave a cold stare,"It's the anticipation, I feel that my life is going to change after this fight, wither I want it to or not."

"Fine then, get out there and get a good hit so I can get my money. Come back when you're more sociable," Enzo waved him off. Naruto gave no sign that he heard the midget and just walked off into the spotlight.

**Lily's POV**

Lily Potter was looking around the arena along with Hagrid since he wanted to be the one to deliver Harry's letter of acceptance to Hogwarts to her son. She would've taken them out of the school but the register was the only way to locate her son. So with great reluctance,she took a position at Hogwarts along with Sirius who was released from Azkaban and cleared of all charges with her help.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the Epilogue of the World's Greatest Fighters held in Boston,New York. This year, we've seen fighters of all diversity challenged one another for the shot against the World Champion himself, the man the legend the one and only RYU!"** The speakers boomed out nearly deafening both Lily and Hagrid.

"Blimey, how could the muggles invent something like this." Hagrid whispered to Lily while trying to regain his hearing in one of his ears.

Lily could only see the man the speakers called Ryu and thought,'How could someone have that kinda muscle?' She saw that Ryu was dressed in a tattered white uniform of some kind with a red headband with tail ends reaching the middle of the man's back and a black belt tied at his waist. He was also wearing red boxing gloves that also appeared to be used and no shoes of any kind.

**"The person who earned the right to challenge the man himself is not a man at all. That's right, the person who won the tournament is a child who is standing at five feet two inches and ninety-eight pounds of pure muscle who kicked the butts of all other contestants. We are talking about Naruto the Dangerous Chibi!"**

Lily was standing in shock, she remembered that one guy say that Naruto was the new name Harry was going under five years ago. Her fears proved true when Harry actually walked out of the doors to the inner rooms and entered the arena. Harry was wearing a uniform similar to Ryu except it was orange and a red belt tied sideways with a gray short-tailed headband . Like Ryu through, he was no shoes and red boxing gloves.

The two men bumped fist before backing up and raised their fists,**"Both man and child ready?"** The two nodded,**"Fight!"**

The next few minutes were some of the anticipating of Lily's life. Seeing her baby fighting a man twice his age with a smile on his face was unsettling to her. She only had one thought while the fighting went on,'What happened to Harry while I was gone?'

**Naruto POV (A few minutes earlier)**

Naruto stepped out when he was introduced to the crowd and the cameras. He felt no fear as he walked down those steps, rather he felt excitement coursing through his veins as he felt the Ki of Ryu. Why shouldn't he, he was about to face one of his greatest opponents to date. Someone who if he hesitated for even a moment would cause him to lose.

As Naruto entered the arena, he could see the shock in Ryu's eyes as he knew his senpai in the martial arts felt his Ki, that meant he wouldn't treat the younger fighter as one would treat a child or a fighter who gotten way over his head agianst the Katsujinken practitioner. He would go all out from the start and that's just the way he wanted it. However, he wanted to pose a limit on both of them, so when they bumped fists with each other, he whispered so softly only Ryu could've heard,"No Ki usage,okay? Just hand to hand."

Ryu nodded and before took a step back,**"Both man and child ready?"** Ryu and Naruto nodded at the same time,**"Fight!"** Both Naruto and Ryu rushed each other at the same time, Naruto attacked first with a flying left kick.

Ryu countered by grabbing that leg with his right hand but Naruto surprised Ryu by lifting his right leg upwards and got the first hit in by drop kicking Ryu. Ryu let go and Naruto continued with his combo with a left leg sweep to get Ryu off his feet and had his right fist up in a Shoryuken but Ryu wasn't where Naruto wanted him.

Instead, although he managed to trip Ryu, the older fighter managed to turn his body in time to dodge the Shoryuken and launched his own move at the defenseless Naruto. Ryu used Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku and kicked Naruto in the chest hard enough that he flew to the edge of the ring. Naruto got off and wiped the blood off from his mouth with a grin. This was the kind of fight he was waiting for, a great match that could be decided with a single miscalculation.

Naruto ran forwards and Ryu stood still waiting for Naruto to entered kicking range. When Naruto entered it, Ryu let loose a strong right kick that was the Joudai Sokutogeri and aimed it at Naruto's head, confident that the child who showed that not he was trained by a master of Ansatsuken techniques instead of merely copying them like that girl Sakura had about six years ago could take it. He wanted to ask where he learned those techniques but if the boy was trained by a master like he suspected, the child will only respond after a fight wither he lose or not.

The Joudai Sokutogai flew towards Naruto's head but Naruto took a move that he learned from a movie that he watched while waiting for the wash and dry machines to do what it was made to do when he was in the cities. He slid onto his knees and went under Ryu. At that same moment, he aimed a fist at Ryu's ankle and fractured the joint;dropping the World Champion onto the ground.

Both Naruto and Ryu got up from their positions, both excited this time. To the two fighters; it's been a long time since any of them received a good fight. It was like a drug to them, they needed a good fight in order to show their true capabilities.

Naruto rushed forward while the older,experienced fighter hunkered down waiting for the right moment to strike. When Naruto entered Ryu's space, the fighter grabbed Naruto by the right shoulder and smashed it.

"Oooo," The crowd flinched as the sound of bone being broken was enhanced by the stereos.

Naruto gritted his teeth and turned midair counter-clocked wise and kicked Ryu's head to the side. Ryu took a step to the side but his right hand grabbed the leg that attacked him and using his left which was close to the waist of Naruto, Ryu dislocated the joint connecting the leg to the hip.

Despite Naruto's pain tolerance, he screamed out in agony before gritting his teeth. With one leg dislocated and an shoulder smashed, he had no choice but to yield. Medics appeared soon and dragged him into a stretcher taking him to a medical room.

Ryu was left standing alone in the ring as the announcer screamed,**"The fight is over. After a shocking match,Ryu managed to continue to hold on to his title. Through the gentle man proved to be brutal and knows no bounds if provoked."**

Ryu shook his head, it was a lose-lose situation for him. The civilians would wonder why he was so brutal to a child while if he lost, they would say he lost his touch. So he chose the path that was the most honorable not only to himself but to his young opponent as well. After some screaming and howling with a female,who somehow managed to come to every event he was at, yelling about marrying her and giving her his babies;Ryu went backstage to check on the young fighter.

**Med Bay**

"I'm fine; just give me a lot of food and I'll be alright," Naruto tried to tell the medics.

"You call a leg dislocated at the hip,a smashed collarbone,multiple broken and fractured rib bones and that's what we can know,okay?" The Lead Medic asked with a deadpan gaze.

Another medic called out,"I'm not surprised. I was one of the guys who worked on Sagat with that nasty scar after what Ryu did during the World Warrior's Tournament. Didn't finished stitching him before the guy was back up and roaring for a rematch."

The first medic responded back,"I don't care, he's not leaving until I give the okay."

"Uh, sir, there's something weird with the kid. Most of the kid's smashed shoulder is nearly repaired;I've never seen anything like it," A third medic who was supposed to work on getting the shoulder in a cast as his eye's showed disbelief.

"Same here with the dislocation, what the hell are you,kid?" A fourth medic asked.

"Akisame,"Naruto merely said.

"No wonder then," The third medic nodded,"I'd said he's clear if that guy was the one who worked on the kid's body.

The lead medic asked with an irritated expression,"Who's Akisame?"

The other medics laughed at the cluelessness."Dude, they made the lead and you have no clue who Akisame is."

"Akisame is a medical doctor said to be able to cure lost causes. However, the man is extreme the way he does thing and is generally feared as the 'medic demon' to any medical personal worth their salts." Naruto decided to help out, perhaps hearing about the accomplishments of the man would get him to realize that he didn't coddling.

It seems that it was finally dawn to hardheaded medic that despite the kid's size and age, the kid didn't really need medical attention. After a few moments of making sure that everything was going to be okay, they took their leave with Ryu just coming in. Ryu took a look at Naruto before taking a seat. After a few moments, Ryu began the conversation,"You are an excellent warrior, Naruto and far stronger than I was at your age. But tell me something upon your warrior's honor. Who taught you Ansatsuken?"

Naruto,seeing no reason to lie,answered the question,"Gotetsu, the man who became my father. Much like yourself with Gouken."

Ryu knew of Gotetsu;his Sensei Gouken would often tell him the story of how Gouki became Akuma and had killed their shared Kyoushi to warn him of the danger of the Satsui no Hado. But Naruto's wording of his answer made him slightly wary, that was the word father, it meant Naruto had no parents like himself. The phrase,'Much like yourself' meant Naruto must haveve shared the same relationship with Gotetsu as he did with Gouken.

If Naruto really did learn from Gotetsu, it was possibly that Naruto also learned the Satsui no Hado. If that was the case, it was his duty to make sure the child the dangers of such an addicting power. But there lies the danger, Naruto would defend that power like Akuma did but for the reason that it was a power passed down from someone he trusted.

Ryu felt it was his duty to help a child who slightly stray from the path especially one with a past close to his,"Naruto, you must know about the..."

"The corrupting power of using the Satsui no Hado, I can also use the Mu no Ken."Naruto finished with Ryu looking astonished.

Ryu stuttered,"H-How?"

"Your Kyoushi taught it to Sensei when he was a Gakusei under Gotetsu's tutelage. According to Gotetsu, Gouken taught it to Sensei hoping that while he would become heir to the Art, Gouken was also hoping that it would abolished the use of the Satsui no Hado,"Naruto explained,"Unlike you, who is consumed by the power, I can use both like Sensei because we accepted the aspects as part of ourselves and humanity as a whole."

Ryu would have continued questioning but the door opened and a young woman along with a giant of a man had just entered using the door. Ryu took this as an opportunity to leave,"You have giving me a lot to think about, young fighter. For now through, I wish you the best of luck, perhaps we may fight against each other again one day."

"I'll be training for that day." Naruto replied as Ryu left using the same door,Naruto on the other hand was eyeing the woman with an analytically non-perverted gaze. For some reason, this woman is causing his emotions to skyrocket. It was only thanks to Gotetsu's training that it didn't show physically. "Can I help you somehow?"

The woman was about to speak before the giant interrupted,"Harry, my boy it's been a while but it still feels like it was just yesterday that I saw ya as a newborn babe."

Naruto was still confused,"Excuse me, but I'm Naruto and I prefer people introducing themselves first and getting to know them before the 'We're close friends' phase."

The bearded man looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head,"Where am my manners? Name's Ruberus Hagrid and this is your mother Lily." The man pushed the woman close to Naruto,"Well, go on Lily, don't be shy to your own son."

Lily and Naruto stared at each other before Naruto let off a roaring laugh,"HeheheHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHA!" Lily looked in shock as Naruto glared at her with a cold gaze,"I'll admit, it's been awhile since someone had the guts to lie and call themselves my parents."

"Th-There were other people who claimed to be your parents?" Lily asked,still in shock and in heartache. It seems that Harry had truly given up on finding his birth parents if this was the way he was acting.

"After I made a bit of a name for myself as the youngest known fighter who could go toe-to-toe with adults, there was this that claimed to be my father and mother, the first time I believed it was true. Turns out, they wanted to use me for a criminal organization. The second time, these bastards wanted to steal my techniques with the third time they ran after I used some killing intent saying they were put up to it." Naruto coldly remarked much to the horror of Lily and Hagrid.

"But Harry, Lily here is your mother." Hagrid tried to explain while waving his hands,"She was in a coma for five years before she came out of it and she's been looking for you since."

Naruto chuckled,"That's the best lie I heard but you gotta do better than that."

Naruto wanted to tell them to walk away while he was still feeling tired from the regeneration method he had to use but something was strange; they were calling him a different name. He had never once introduced himself as Harry so why were the calling him that? There was also that tingly feeling near his heart every time he heard that name. It was very small, but Naruto caught it due to his intense training with Gotetsu on controlling his emotions and using them to master and control his body.

Lily step forward, although unsure, she was determined on getting in on son's life that she missed for eleven years,"Harry no Naruto believe me when I say I am your mother. I can only prove it if you trust me;look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe me."

Naruto did so and saw that she had green eyes, the same as his own now but that wasn't the only factor. Once again, thanks to his training, he was able to tell the emotion a person was having just from looking at their eyes which were the windows of the soul. Naruto saw longing, hope, and anticipating despair, perhaps this was truly his mother if only because she believes it so.

Naruto sighed,"I can see that you truly believe that you're my mother. You get one chance to prove who you say you are but if you lie to get me to go with you for any reason..." The air was pressuring both Lily and Hagrid to their knees," I'll show you why my fighting style is called 'Assassin's Fist' in English. Do you understand me?"

Lily nodded and Hagrid was scared witless at the 'intentional wandless magic' that Harry had just done. There was second reason why Hagrid was here, he was to report back to Dumbledore about the kind of person Harry was. The giant was sure of one thing, lying to Harry would never go well for anyone. The pressure eased up and the duo shakily got up to their feet.

Deciding to ease the tension, Hagrid pull out the Hogwarts letter,"Another thing Harry, got this letter for ya." Naruto picked it up with his 'good' hand since he was distrustful of the two despite giving them a chance. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts on September 1,1991. The ride to Hogwarts will be on Platform 9 3/4 at 10:00 A.M; The hell is this?"

Lily could accept alot of things when it came to her children, she could accept that Naruto was Harry's new name, she could accept him fighting or at least fighting that doesn't results in death due to magic being able to heal him up nicely but she could not accept foul language coming from her son's mouth,"Harry James 'Naruto' Potter, I will not accept such language from your mouth."

"What 'cha going to do about it?" Naruto taunted, if she attacked there was going a big surprise for 'mum'.

Lily merely drew her wand from her wand holster; she knew was no match in close combat against her son but she guessed he never faced magic before since wizards rarely enter Non-magical places, "This, Silencio!"

Naruto was going to taunt her about with dirty jokes about working the 'stick' in her hands but his mouth felt like it was sown shut. He placed his hands near his mouth to feel any changes but it just felt that glued shut.

"Guess this brings me to my turn." Hagrid scratched his head,"You see, your mother Lily and your father James are wizards and witches, Ha-Naruto." The transition felt strange to him,"Guess what, You're a wizard, Ha-Naruto. This is going to take me awhile to get used to calling you something else, do you mind if I just call you Harry."

Naruto pulled out a notepad from somewhere with the words**,"No, my name is Naruto and you will refer to me as such."** Hagrid was about ask where Naruto got the notepad before Naruto rip the page and wrote a second note,**"Learned how to do this from an armored white-haired girl living in Tokyo during my travels. Useful for trolling people or when I'm feeling bored ;P,"** The note said as Naruto had a smug impression on his face.

Naruto continued with a third note and tilted his head,**"I am now curious about this 'magic' and what it can do. I will be accompanying you for now in order to kill two birds with one stone. You find a way to prove to me you are my mother and I get to see what 'magic' can** **do. "**

Lily pointed her wand at Naruto's injured areas,"Then let's get you up then."

Naruto wrote a fourth note with a deadpan gaze,**"Don't bother if you intended to heal my wounds, I can regenerate. I pretended to still be injured to get the drop on you if you proved to be hostile. A ninja once said to me, 'Look underneath the underneath'. Stupid scarecrow hypocrite but his words are true to an extent."**

Lily tried to rip the notebook from Naruto's hand but found Naruto's grip to be too strong. Naruto once again had the smug look on his face combined with a with what later be called in the Twenty-First Century, 'The Troll's Grin.' Unknown, a child who snuck out from home to meet his idol fighter was hiding near the frame of the door. The child's impressionable mind wanted to act like he saw his idol did to these adults but couldn't do his shy nature.

That was until the Internet had truly begun to entered the lives of normal civilians. The child would then become 'The First Troll of the Internet'.

* * *

**Finished, now that I take a look at it. Wow, I nearly double my usual output on word length. I suppose this is where I say thanks to all who read and review. It's because of you (those who review with constructive criticism) that I grew from a competent essay writer to a mediocre story writer. I like giving examples to prove points so here are some...**

**skg1991 :**More chapters..less omakes...keep it one omake per chapter and keep the omakes short and funny...The chapters can be long **(Well, here's a long one for ya. -Insert Roosterteeth Burnie's trademark *Goddammit Barb*-)**

**vincentiusnatalus:**at the moment. just one comment. i am confused. it is just me or your chapters consist of many flashback. I need to read few more chapters to give appropriate comment.

**plums:T**oo many plot jumps, and the "omakes" basically kill the mood. You're using them too often **(I have to agree with this person. So instead of putting the training and the travels in the main story. How about a sidestory when I get to it? Is the compromise agreeable?) **

**GaleAeras:**If I'm getting this right, you changed Harry's birthday from July31 to Halloween. You do not wish to use the canon birthday, is that right? If so, I have no quarrel with you. On the other hand, if you have forgotten both Harry and Naruto's birthday, I shall now inform you that Harry was born on July 31st and Naruto was born on Oct10th. **(Thanks to this person for helping with a minor detail, and yes I know Naruto's birthdate is October 10th but this is a reincarnation fic for Naruto. I think he would be born on a different date, don'cha think.)**

**I also don't know if I should genderbend Draco or not,never really like the prat and some of the things he did do makes me think he would fit as a preppy highschool girl in movies like 'Mean Girls.' So when in doubt, poll it up. I set up a poll to decide the fate of Draco, (Note: He may or may not be in the pairing. I'm not saying if it's harem or not. Mostly because I don't know myself since I prefer developing relationships and not knowing who the pairing or pairings are makes it easier to write since I don't have to make fluff moments every chapter and have to expect a riot at my house.)**

**Preview for the Next Chapter (Subject to Change)**

_"That reminds me, Why is the school named after Pig Warts?"_

_"No, I am Naruto. I am this close to breaking someone's back."_

_"I may only be eleven years old. But my Fists will destroy you all."_

_"How we die chooses how our story will be told. I know someone who lived his life in blood but died asking for forgiveness to the one person who mattered most to him. Can you say the same?"_


	5. Chapter 5:Accept and Change

**SevenKings with an important announcement. I told you, my readers, that this story was a collaboration between all about party and crazy and me before we decided to make our own versions. Well, he has finally made his own, it's called,"You're not Alone", give a check and write him a review about what you think and tell him I sent you. You should see some similarities between our fics so don't go flaming that he stole something or I did, okay? I'm looking at you, you know who you are.**

**I was thinking about doing the sequel to the this story but in the Kenichi-verse early. There will be some references and a little spoiler to things. I'm also going on a little hiatus after this chapter in order to freshen up my Harry Potter Lore so if I don't update this for a like two months or so, you know the reason why.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Accept and Change**

Harry, it's been a long time since he was called that. The orphanage director he was at before Gotetsu picked him up repeatedly called him that before he learned his lesson when he stole all the underwear or 'knickers' as they were called and set them up as flags. Naruto looked at the woman in front of him that she believed she was his mother.

Right now,both of them were flying a flight back to London by themselves since Hagrid didn't like using muggle transports. However, the tension was thick in the air as Lily didn't know what to talk about since, well, she was never there for Naruto's childhood. It hurt inside of her chest when she was thought about it.

Naruto decided to cut the tension with a note,**"Why don't we introduce ourselves if we're family then."**

Lily turned her head and asked,"Why are you still writing that for? It's getting really annoying and what do you mean?"

Naruto wrote another note,**"In that order, you still haven't given me back my voice and the second is I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, through if what you say is true then my birth name is Harry..."**

"Potter," Lily realizes she never did tell him his family name,"And oh, sorry about that, _releasio_," after making sure that no muggle was around to see or hear her.

Naruto tested his voice in a whisper,"Testing,testing, one two three,"Naruto cracked his neck,"My likes are fighting strong opponents, gardening and my master Goutetsu. My dislikes are hypocritics, those who looked at only the big picture and elitist snobs."

Lily began her intoduction while thinking about her son's answer,"My name is Lily Potter nee Evans and your mother, I like my children Hailey and you, charms and potions which you'll learn about later; I dislike Dumbledore the man who threw you into the orphanage and Hailey into a mess,Voldermort for killing your father which is another thing I have to tell you and the purebloods from the Wizarding World."

Naruto closed his eyes,"It's seems you have alot to tell me, we still have a few hours before we reach London. Why don't you tell me all about it and I'll tell you about my life."

So for the next few hours; Lily told Naruto all about the Wizarding World, the war eleven years ago, and some of the mentality of the pureblood families and Naruto told her about his training, travels and those he fought against. Naruto took everything in stride until the part where Dumbledore apparently separated him from his sister because of some stupid prophecy. He could already tell that he didn't like the old man and that he would definitely have to watch out for any other plots. Lily on the other hand were shocked and surprised at the things that happened during his travels.

Eventually, the mother and son duo reached London where they took a taxi to a modest two-story house in the suburbs,"And why is Hogwarts named like that? I mean, Hog is another name for a pig and Hogwarts basically means Pig Warts."

Lily shrugged her shoulders,"I don't know, but apparently it's been that way since for the past thousand years."

Lily then opened the door to the house,"I hope you're ready to meet your sister and god-father,Naruto."

Naruto nodded,"Maybe..." Naruto ruffled his hair, he didn't know what to do with this woman; as every hour that had pass since they met, the doubt slowly pass from his mind and the belief that she was his mother slowly began to engulf him. Lily and Naruto entered the door with Lily untying her shoes since she was the only one wearing them. She also removed a illusion charm on Naruto's feet that made people simply not noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing any shoes.

Lily looked around and walked over to a room,"I knew you two would do something like this when I was gone." Naruto looked over Lily's shoulder to see a girl with red hair similar to Lily's and a man with curvy black hair. The two of them were wearing duo pajamas with black dogs on them, eating ice cream in front of the television with the spoons in their mouths.

The black hair man stood up and had his arms spread,"Lily, good to see you again. Did you managed to get Harry?"

The red hair girl also stood up,"Mum, did you really bring Harry back. I always wanted to meet my brother."

Naruto scratched the back of his head,unclear of what to do. Being an orphan in his first life, then spent most of this life in the martial arts left his social skills much to be desired. The black haired man soon saw Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder,Hey, you must be Harry, it's nice to finally mett yo.." He took a palm strike to the nose as Naruto sent the black haired man into the wall.

Naruto sent a sheepish glance as he went to picked him up,"Sorry about that, my reflex acted up again."

The man groaned as he got up with Harry's help,"No problem, a nice punch by the way. Name's Sirius," Sirius then walked over to the girl and cautionsly placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked at Lily,"So is he Harry?"

Lily nodded,"Those he prefers the name Naruto. I don't know where he got it but that's what he goes by."

Sirius nodded and pushed the girl forward, Harelquin or Hailey Naruto remembered,"Go on, do a meet-and-greet before we all go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow at Diagon Alley to get your stuff for Hogwarts two months from now."

Hailey shyly looked at Naruto before slowly placed out her hand, "I-It's n-nice to meet you,B-Brother." Although, four years had toughened her up; she was still painfully shy due to her childhood.

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression on his face,'She acts just like Hinata, except with the whole red face and fainting thing.' He shook her hand,"It's nice to meet you too,Hailey."

Sirius then placed a arm around them both,"There, now let's get you two to be...oohmph." Sirius once again flew but this time through a wall into another room,"Uncle Sirius!" Sirius weakly gave a thumbs-up as he spitted out some blood,"I'm alright," before fainting.

Lily shook her head,knowing that Naruto's stronger than most male adults in their prime if what the display in the arena and what just happened recently just proved it again. Lily shouldered Sirius and looked at her children,"Alright Hailey,get to bed it's late and Naruto, your room is the one opposite of Hailey. Like Sirius said, we have a long day tomorrow and Naruto... we'll prove I'm your mother when we reached a certain place tomorrow."

The two nodded and left with Naruto following Hailey,Lily looked at Sirius and shook her head,"What am I'm supposed to do with you?"

* * *

**Naruto and Hailey**

As Naruto and Hailey walked up to the stairs to the second floor;Hailey looked at Naruto shyly before turning her head back,"What do you want?" Naruto asked,"I'm not much ofa people-person but even I can sense that you want to ask me some questions."

Hailey twiddled her thumbs,"Why do you call yourself,Naruto? Mum always told me that she named you Harry."

Naruto nodded,"I guess I can understand, but I don't know if I really am Harry so I like to go by a name I'm familiar with."

Hailey nodded,"I guess but I hope you really are my brother. It's nice to meet someone else I can talk to besides Mum and Uncle Sirius."

Naruto had to frown, he recognize that look on Hailey's face from his own past, it was the look of someone abused whether it be emotionally, physically or diety fobid, sexual. He wanted to ask but he knew that everyone had their own secrets like himself. So when the two reached a door, Hailey pointed to the door on the opposite wall,"That's yours, I hope that even if you aren't my brother we can best friends."

Naruto place his hand out,"Yeah, to the end of time."

Hailey shook his hand,"Night then," and went into her room. Naruto went into the room that was designated as his, the room was in a baby blue color with a large bed in the middle with a desk and drawer. Naruto then removed his Gi but kept the headband on and went to bed with his Ki surrounding the room in order to sense any one who might come into the room while he was asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Early in the morning,Naruto had woken up so early in the morning that the sun hasn't risen in order to start with his morning exercise. He started with a hundred pushups using one finger on each hand before moving on to another hundred using only one hand. By the time he was done, he then started with stretches before moving to perform the basic Katas of his Art namely elbow smashes and knees to the phantom body created by his mind thanks to extensive studies with Akisame and experience through fighting.

Since he's been going through the Katas for over four years;less than two if you count others techniques that were not part of the fighting style, to a civilian it looked like he was moving so fast it might as well be a blur. When he was done, he sat down on the floor while he was took a deep breathe and focuses on his Ki making it visible as he rotated the Ki in his body before he focuses on his open palm and made a rasengan.

When he decided he was done, he stood up and looked out his window to see that the sun had risen so he put on his Gi and opened the door to his room. He decided to try and get some food, so he went and searched for the kitchen of the house. Looking for something he had no knowledge of what it looked proved to be more difficult than he thought.

Entering the room where he met Sirius and Hailey for the first time, he actually found it bigger than the bedroom allowing for more Katas so that's what he did. Taking deep breathes, legs spread and palms facedown near his hips, Naruto began arm strikes that Kensei had shown him during one of the spars he had to gain experience fighting against someone much faster and about the same size as he was. Needless to say, that Kensei was shocked when he had managed to imitate it to a degree.

Fingers slightly curved, one palm downward near his head with other palm was upwards and near his imagined going for non-lethal spots such as under the ribcage,the armpits,and the eyes before moving towards the lethal spots, the artery which rested in the neck, with enough force the heart, and the liver. If only he could remember the speech Zabuza made about the eight lethal points when they first met, it would have been cool to repeat that.

Feeling Lily's small Ki at the door, he asked,"Do you have anything to ask?"

Lily entered the room with a small smile,"Are you always up this early, Naruto?"

Naruto answered as he continued the spear-like strikes,"Yes, Gotetsu-Sensei was a man who always worked up early to practice and dragged me along with it. Eventually, it became routine for me as well."

Lily continued her warm smile but deep down she was conflicted. On one hand, she was happy that he found someone when she couldn't be in his life; on the other she hated how James was replaced by someone who was apparently three times James's age. She had to mentally shake herself saying that was the past and she now had a chance to make things up.

Lily then held a hand out,"Follow me, son, you must be hungry." A large growl soon echoed the room, as Naruto sheepish rubbed the back of his neck. Both Naruto and Lily entered the kitchen where Sirius and Hailey were looking suspicious; Naruto knew that look well, it was a look of an amateur or out of shape prankster.

Hailey presented Naruto with a bowl of cereal,"Brother, here you go."

Not trusting it, Naruto smoothly counter-talked,"I appreciate the gesture of welcoming me but I like to make my own food so I must refuse."

Hailey was shocked and no counterarguments, she looked at Siruis who looked shocked as well. She was going to dump it before Naruto interrupted her,"You shouldn't dump food,Hailey. I know a lot of people who would kill for a bowl of cereal. You should eat what you make."

Hailey looked pleading but Siruis who had abandoned her by eating his own breakfast, she looked at the bowl in her hand before the final nail came down on her coffin in the form of her own mother,"Naruto is right, you know, a lot of people would love to have something to eat." Raising the white flag, she surrended.

Chuckling a little,Naruto had to ask,"So what was in the bowl besides breakfast?"

Hailey blandly replied,"Laxatives, which would take you to the bathroom where me and Sirius set up another prank for you."

"Oh, really?" Sirius shivered, he did not like the smile on Harry's face. Sirius decided to finish his cereal by drinking the milk from the bowl itself along with the cereal bits. When he finished drinking it all, he made a constipated expression as he ran towards the bathroom. Hailey was surprised that the bowl in her hands was empty where it was once full.

Hailey stared at her brother's innocence expression,"Okay how did you do that?"

Her maybe brother just placed a two fingers near his mouth as he whisper,"Magic," before chuckling as he went to get his breakfast. Truth be told, it was a simple misdirection, at the time where Sirius was about to drink from his bowl, he wiped his presence before grabbing the bowl, pouring it into Sirius who was too engrossed on eating everything to notice and placed it back in Hailey's hand in a span of a few seconds.

Training at Ryozanpaku can do wonderful things for you if you have the strength to survive after all.

Hailey was stunned before making a clear goal, she was going to get Naruto if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

"That was not cool," Siruis held his stomach as the four went to a muggle mall first to at least get Harry some clothes other than that karate stuff he wears.

Naruto eyes were twichting,"Try being a life-sized doll before you complain to me," with the outfit he was wearing now making it the twentieth or so he had to model so far before they decided it was enough and went to buy their own. He was wearing a black-and-orange sleeveless muscle shirt with a red sweat zipper jacket with a hoodie along with a full black jeans. All in all, he mostly approve with a minor complaint of restricting his movements but then he thought about it being a good challenge.

And now he was starting to sound like Bushy Brow, funny thing was he found this dimension's or life's or whatever it was version of Rock Lee with the difference being the name Bruce Lee. It was too bad he died about twenty years ago, he would loved to see how the Lees' stack against one another.

The two girls finally left the changing rooms with the outfits of their choosing. Hailey was wearing a modest red shirt and jeans combo along with a pair of sneakers. Lily wore something similar with the difference being the neckline was a little low showing off a little cleaveage and a necklace. Intrestlingly enough, Naruto noticed that strange readings from the ring and necklace that Lily was wearing;it felt like the object had their own life or something.

Lily was finally beaming as she tossed the clothes at Sirius who struggled under the weight,"Okay, off to the registar," Lily then marched off with Hailey doing the same thing but with Naruto.

Sirius called out Naruto,"Hey, Harry?"

Naruto, tired of getting his name called out like that,"What?"

"It's sucks to be one of the guys, ain't it?"

Somehow, a note landed in front of Sirius's face despite he was using it as a wall for the clothes,**"You telling me, you rather have a vagina where you'll be penetrated by a man? I'm straight,-.-."**

"Touche, my young friend, Touche."

* * *

**Fast Food Store**

The four magicals decided to eat at a fast food store since Naruto made a mention that he's never eaten at one before. As Naruto bit into a burger, he now understood why Gotetsu never let him eat at one even if he had master his urges. The food was good compared to the things he had to eat to stay alive while training with the old goat.

Naruto never thought much on his former master since he had already gotten over his grief the first day. He figured the best way to honor the man was to kick the crap out of people and make a name for himself. The day would have gone better if these people didn't decide to robbed the store.

"Alright, everyone on the floor. We want all the valuables and the money. If you do this then nobody get hurts so put all the stuff in the bag that's coming around," The leader of the group of four as they waved handguns around.

The staff and customers did as they were ordered including Sirius and Lily since they wasn't anyway to beat these people and keep magic hidden at the same time. Lily was still lamenting the fact that she couldn't fight without magic. Naruto on the other hand was on his fifth burger as he wasn't paying attention, he was literally inhaling the thing before going for the others' food since they weren't eating.

One of the lackey thugs saw a child wasn't listening,"Hey,kid, get on the ground."

The child was still eating before the thug place a hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid then flipped the thug and punched him headfirst into the ceiling forcing everyone to looked in that direction. Naruto stop eating until as he looked at the guy who used to be behind him,"Sorry about that," he yelled hoping his words got through,"that tends to happen around me."

The defeated thug's two buddies pointed their guns at Naruto,"Bloody Hell," one of the lacky thugs said,"How did the kid do that?"

The other one simply growled,"I don't care, Jonas, but we are going to waste him."

'Jonas' corrected him,"It pronounce Jones."

The thug leader simply screamed,"I don't care shoot him," but before he got the chance, Naruto used a headlock and knee the guy in the face before spinning on his heel and kicked the guy's head through solid concrete, inadvertently traumatizing a family in a car so hard that they would need to see a psychiatrist later. The other two pointed their guns at Naruto's location which he wasn't there.

Instead, he was below Jones and punch the guy in the balls, similar to a certain arcade he plays when he has a chance. The other thug wasn't even named began to pull a young girl as a hostage from among the people there,"Hold still Kungfu Boy or the girl gets it."

Naruto did stop,"How shameful of you to use a hostage."

The thug argued,"It ain't shameful if you use 'Strategic planning'.

Naruto had to wonder,"Why do I feel as if I'm going to hear that alot?'

* * *

**Unnamed City**

An eleven year old boy with brown hair and a Yin-Yang pin was running from a couple of bullies.

One of the bullies in the front yelled,"Stop running,Weak Knees, and give us your lunch money."

'Weak Knees' replied over his shoulder as he still continued to run,"This isn't running, this is a 'Strategic withdrawal' do you hear me? Strategic withdrawal."

* * *

**London**

'Unh,I'll deal with it later,' Naruto thought as he sent out his Killing Intent, the same Zabuza did when they first met,actually made the thug let go of the girl as he made the Cross symbol with his hand,"Beware all ye for the Judgement Day has come to reap us of our sins," the thug repeatly stated in an insane tone.

"Am I really that bad?" Naruto had to wonder, he never liked using Killing Intent preferring to fight with his fists but on the rare occasions he did usually when he had to somewhere to go immediately, this usually happens. Except that time he went to Cincinnati where he used Killing Intent like it was going out of style, but then no one speaks of Cincinnati,no one remembers Cincinnati and that's the way he likes it.

Police sirens were ringing down the street,Naruto with ease, grabbed Hailey and put her on his shoulders before grabbing Sirius and Lily in both arms,"It's the 5-0,time to go." And with that,Naruto escaped by jumping out one of the windows leaving the scene.

The girl that was used as a hostage rubbed her wrists as a man dressed as a butler entered the store. When the butler saw the former hostage, he immediately rushed over there,"Mi'lady Nanjo,are you alright?"

The girl smiled widely as her eyes turned into sparkling stars,"You should have been here,Alfred. There was this boy who like Hiaaah,and Kapow to these guys who trying to robbed this place," She then pointed to the thug in the ceiling,the wall,on the floor crying about how he can never have sex again,and the thug who was yelling about Judgement Day.

Alfred merely dusted Lady Nanjo ad grabbed her hand,"Mi'lady, I know you loved to go out and explore but please do remember that it should be done with a chaperone. Now come, the Master and Mistress are waiting for you."

* * *

**Just outside the Leaky Cauldron**

Finally,it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for Hogwarts which Naruto was still arguing about how it was a stupid name and how it takes the lead of stupid names to name a place.

"So why are we at a bar?I'm sure Hailey and I ain't old enough," Naruto asked.

Lily had to sigh, out of all the things he could have said,this was what he chose,"Diagon Alley is behind The Leaky Cauldron, it serves as a gateway between the Wizarding World and Non-Magical World."

Sirius and Hailey on the other hand were contemplating together on how Naruto did everything at the fast food store,"I still say that Harry knows a bit of magic. Not a lot,but powerful if he doesn't need a wand," Sirius was whispering over to Hailey.

Another note hit Sirius in the face,**"You do realize I have sensitive ears right? I can hear you."**

Sirius made a sheepish laugh,"Sorry,about that,Harry. We just want to find out how you did what you did with that muggle thug."

Naruto couldn't help himself to this,"You really want to know?"

Hailey and Sirius nodded,"Yeah!"

Naruto smiled his Troll's Smile as he held up the notepad**,"It's a magic secret, c:"**

If this was an anime, the two would've face-planted but then this is real life so the two glared at Naruto for the trolling he's done to two looked at each other and agree to help each other in order to prank Naruto.

"Now, if you three are done with your pranks. It's time to get into Diagon Alley," Lily then opened the door to the bar. Inside, it was just like any other bar with the bartender bald and dressed in dark clothing. The bartender saw Lily and Sirius and laughed,"Well, if it ain't Lily and Sirius,come to tell us if you finally got together?"

Lily choked a little,"Tom, did you really have to ask that. The only person I love is James and besides I have children to watch."

Tom blinked,"Wait, children? I was sure you were only taking care of Hailey," Tom's eyes then saw Naruto and his eyes widened,"It can't be Harry Potter."

Tom's statement made every witch and wizard in the pub stopped what they were doing and watched as Tom placed a hand on Naruto's shouder which Naruto quickly punched Tom's entire head into the ceiling. Naruto blinked and noticed what he did,"Sorry about that, it was a reflex."

Sirius asked what everyone was thinking,"What did you do to get that kind of reflex?"

Images of Gotetsu's darker training complete with an evil laugh,Naruto pained filled screams and the eye of the tiger montage made Naruto shiver and stated in a blank tone,"First rule of Gotetsu-Sensei Training, you do not talk about Gotetsu-Sensei's training."

The response had the witches and wizards worried about what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived but the mere mention of training calm their fears down a little perhaps he was training to defeat the next Dark Lord when he or she came. This set off the witches who fantasied about the boy and lamenting how they were too old to chase after him and the men were envious of the muscles Naruto was sporting.

Lily was smiling nervously,"I think it's best if we get to Diagon Alley." The others agreed and entered the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron that had mutiple brick walls. Naruto was really confused as to why they were here or at least Lily tapped the walls in an order. The walls then shifted allowing passage across. The sights of Diagon left Naruto amazed but Hailey on the hand quickly grabbed her mother's hand.

Lily pointed to a building that looked like one of those churches Naruto would see when he was near the Vatican, Italy,"We'll head to Gingotts Bank first to get some money and to take the relation test."

Sirius was waving as he flitted off somewhere,"I'm just going to get some things, I see ya later." Lily was sighing and shook at the man's impulsiveness.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank**

Gringotts Bank was huge inside as it was outside. A large gathering of witches and wizards along with creatures that Lily had informed the children were called goblins. Naruto had to wonder if they were good fighters, however, Naruto could see disdain, hatred and amusement in many of the goblin's eyes but what it's for he didn't know nor did he care until they made it personal.

Eventually, the trio managed to reach the goblin teller, who was reading a maginize while looking bored,"Reason for coming?"

Lily was the one who answer,"Ah, hello, we're here to take out some galleons and take a relation test."

The teller who didn't bother looking up asked,"Do you have the key?"

Lily nodded and handed over the key to the teller that finally looked up. He took a look at the key and nodded,"Everything appears to be in order. GRIPHOOK!"

Another goblin immediately appeared and saluted waiting for orders,"Take these wizards to Vault 687." The goblin nodded and bowed to the trio,"Follow me and I shall take you to your Vault."

The Potters and goblin were shown and entered one of the train carts which then sped along the tracks at a pace that Naruto was impressed at. Eventually they stopped near a giant door which had the 687 on it. Griphook exited first and opened the Valt before stepping back to allow entry for the family of three. Hailey was shocked at the amount of money the family had while Lily and Naruto were not-so-impressed for different reasons.

Naruto never needed alot of money even in his first life and especially in this one and Lily knew since she was the one who kept track of how much is in the vault. It was clear to anyone who knew the two which one wore the pants in the relationship. The mother took out a pouch and gathered some Galleons,Sickles and Knuts before remembering that Naruto didn't know about the currency,"Naruto? I didn't tell you about the money exchange yet didn't I?"

"No," was the simple reply.

Holding the three types of money, Lily began her explantion,"The smallest is the Knut followed by Sickles and then Galleons. There is twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Any question?"

"Knuts,Sickles and Galleons, carry some of each, got it." Naruto gave a slanted thumbs up pose. While Naruto may be smarter because of Gotetsu and Akisame forcing him to learn, he hated studying so much that he actually learned the stuff so he doesn't have to read it all over again.

Face-palming, Lily thanked Griphook before entering the mine cart again to one of medical rooms that the goblins keep. During that time, Naruto asked question on how the relation test. Apparently the test was used to help determine blood relations between Wizarding Families due to the Nutt Family Incident of 1777 where a person managed to get the Nutt family treasure by means of physical appearance change. It had hurt the goblin's pride and they created this in order for that incident to never repeat itself again.

It was a simple procedure or it would if Naruto wasn't scared of one thing, hospitals. To be more precise, anything that resemble the medical field; the fear started first started back in his first life where Baa-Chan would knock his head into the wall if he wasn't still, unfortunate, it didn't get better due to Akisame and Kensei's since they loved testing experimental techniques and equipment on the poor boy.

After a huge brawl which included multiple goblins, hammers and something which everyone there including Hailey made a Vow to never speak of again; Naruto was finally strapped as a goblin pierced his skin with a needle filled with sedatives,"Hah,"Naruto screamed,"You're going to need alot more than that to knock me out."

The goblins took that as a challenge and relay-style filling of the needles, injecting Naruto with the needles and disposing of the needles. After, six or so, Naruto finally succumbed as he slurred,"Yeah, That'll do," before fainting.

The goblin in charge was surprised at the tenacity of the human, they poured enough sedatives to even kill a wizard and this child just took it like that. If anything, this wizard earned his respect. He looked at the witch who brought the human in,"Ma'am, we'll be back in a few minutes after testing."

Naruto woke up just as the goblin cam back much to the goblin's shock,"How did you wake up, that was enough to knock a wizard out for five days."

Naruto just an predatory smile,"I've always been a fast healer."

The smile unnerved the goblin as he looked over the reports of the find,"After multiple testings with Goblin Magic,the test concludes that you ARE related."

Lily released the breath she was holding in,"Do you hear that,Naruto? You are my son."

Naruto was shocked, he had a mother and a sister and that guy who was his god-father. For the first time in forever, he had a family that he belong to;no, that was wrong, he was a displaced ninja inhabiting a body. How was he going to tell her about that? Hailey interrupted the mood by asking,"Couldn't you have done everything by magic,mister goblin?"

The goblin opened the door before answering,"The blood taken must be pure and untainted; if we tried to take the blood by magic, there's plenty of things that could go wrong. The non-magic humans had invented the needle and we decided to borrow from them to help increase efficiency. Griphook will show you the way out."

When they left Gringotts Bank, Naruto wasn't responding so Hailey poked him in the side, making him yell out,"What was that for?"

Hailey pouted,"You were being silent and no fun at all, grouchy."

Lily placed a hand on Hailey's shoulder,"Now Hailey, Naruto was sure he was alone so him having family means so much that he's simply shocked." Hailey nodded in acceptance of this excuse.

"Heyoooo," Sirius's voice brought their attention over to the sound of his voice. It appears Sirius wasn't goofing off since near him was two trolleys of stuff that Lily recognized were on the Hogwarts list. "I got just about everything with the only thing missing being wands for Harry and robes."

Lily was a little bit pissed that Sirius decided to just up and do his own thing,"Sirius, why didn't you tell me you already had some money on you?"

Sirius shrugged,"I wanted to let the kids see Gringotts and I doubt that Harry knew about monetary system so three owls with an incendario."

The mother looked at her children before closing her eyes,"Fine, we'll split up with NARUTO going with you to Ollivander's and I'll go with Hailey to Madam Malkin's."

Naruto decided to interupt,"Harry.."

The other three looked at Naruto as he repeated with more precision,"My name is Harry Potter." Naruto knew he was a fake but he rather play the illusion for as long as he can. He wanted to know what it was like to have a family; to have somebody to fuss over him, to worry about his well-being. He saw all those children who acted embarrassed but what their mothers did to them like kiss their foreheads and felt jealous over that.

Now, he was given a chance and he was sure as hell going to take it.

Lily was doing an internal dance that Harry had accepted that he was hers, so while he would like to take to Florean's Ice Cream Parlor to celebrate; they should finish before going out for treats.

* * *

**So, I have to give a little warning now, there will be little fight scenes since this is Harry Potter. I will try my best to include as many fight scenes as I can but if I don't, I don't. **

**As to how Naruto could punch someone into the ceiling and through concrete walls, the answer is that muscles usually don't mature until around four-sixteen years of age. If someone went through a 'certain' muscle changing training regiment,it would take a smaller amount of time to change the muscles type.**

**Preview:**

_"We will now begin the Sorting!"_

_"Dumbledore is not who you think he is."_

_"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class."_


	6. Chapter 6

**SevenKings here with an apology for taking so long. I did warned ya that there's was going to be a long waiting period. Not to mention that I suffered a computer virus which I'm still have to fix. I'm also sorry that we didn't get to the first book yet since this chapter was written in response to some of people's reviews.**

**Some of you readers did not like the way I represent some of the characters. I assume there's more of you but they are the only ones I talked too. One of you made a comment on how willfully ignorant I made Naruto.**

**I replied with the fact and I hope that you all can understand. Martial arts training is severe, Fight Quest proves that. For those of you who don't know, Fight Quest is an American show that stared two men named Jimmy Smith (A legit MMA fighter who apparently was also a teacher) and Doug Anderson (A United States Army veteran) who travelled around the world learning the basics of different martial arts styles in five days before being put to the test by facing against some of the top martial artists of that particular style, usually a student of the master they learned under.**

**This two men often become bruised and injured while learning. As always, I took everything with the impression that it's fake in some ways (after the Deadliest Warrior Incident which was a factor in shutting it down in my opinion). So, I went searching and this is what I find.**

**This is an analysis post of both Fight Quest and Human Weapon which I haven't seen yet for their episode of Krav Maga.**

_"It seems that these two TV shows, Human Weapon and Fight Quest, introduced a lot of people to Krav Maga, either for the first time, or, in a way they never saw it before; the raw Israeli way. What I am glad about is it gave many people a glimpse into our lives here in Israel, the harsh reality we are forced to live with. This is a point I try to bring out during my American seminars; Krav Maga is a reflection of Israeli society. If you don't understand our lives here – you can't understand Krav Maga._

_Life here is unpredictable, and as such, Krav Maga must be trained in a way that deals with the unpredictability of a real fight. "_

_"Another aspect of Krav Maga that these shows highlighted was getting trained not only in techniques but in being prepared for real life attacks, by 'getting pounded without getting killed, so they'd freak out less when they really do get mauled and stabbed by a crowd of angry street people_'."

_– Israeli Krav International Blog_.

** There's more but I don't want to make this too long. The fact is, I'm trying to instill the fact that Naruto did not get the childhood many of us have. In addition to his social outcast status in Narutoverse, he trained in Anasatsuken everyday in his new life until it was nothing but perfecting (meaning tuning it to his body type since there's nothing perfect in nearly any world. "I'm looking at you, Cell from DBZ".) Anasatsuken. That's his whole life in a nutshell.**

**Another one said that the characters are written as OOC (Out of Character) and it's also written like a parody. First, I'm not JK Rowling nor am I a 'hard-core' fan. I take what I know and do my best to apply it to the real world. I want to install a sense of reality yet keep it in the realm of fiction so I have to toe a fine line.**

**As for the parody thing, you're slightly right. Paraodies are satire comedies that pokes fun at whatever is being written. Scary Movie is exactly that but the difference is that I'm not writing this to poke fun.**

**I have to add some comedy because there are comedy in some point of our lives in the world. However, I'm not trying to go overboard like Romance Harem comedy types where characters like Rito Yuuki from To-Love-Ru where he manages to land his face and hands on women every time he trips which happens to be a lot.**

**Another asked if I'm going to add other universes to this story. The answer for that is simple, I already have enough. If I add any more, it's most likely for comedic effect much like Kore wa desu Zombie reference in an earlier chapter.**

**Some of you asked for Eluciwood to show up. She may or may not depending on my mood. If she does show up, however unlikely that may be, it's mostly likely during Book 4 since I could see a lot of tension at that time. (Raging Hormones FTW!)**

**Finally, I have to say this, this fic was brought to you due to an idea that 'all about party and crazy' and me had. We had a falling-out on where the idea was supposed to go and decided to do our own versions while helping each other out.**

**The fic is called 'You're not Alone' and you should be able to find it on the same section as this fic. Please go read it before deciding your thoughts on it. Both of us are amateur writers at best so please don't get your hopes up too high.**

Chapter Six: interlude: A Day at the Potter Household

"_Sprongify!"_

A boom occurred and a large pile of smoke occurred as Harry left the small room in their house along with Lily. Both of them had wizard robes on as Harry had to get used to them since the robes tend to get in his way and Lily wanted to show support. When the boy finally stopped coughing, he looked at the wand that he held in his hand.

_Flashback_

_Sirius and Harry had walked into Ollivander's wand shop causing a bell to ring. An old man walked out the back room,"Yes Yes I'm... Harry Potter," the old man said as he finally looked at his guest,"I'm honored to meet one of the few who survived He-who-must-not-be-named when he's on a warpath for them."_

_The old man then waved down,"Bah, I'm sure you're not here to hear the rambles of an old man. Wands, I take it?" Ollivander then went over to his desk and opened a drawer as he said,"Sirius Black: thirteen inches hazel wood with unicorn hair as it's core. Best used for defensive magic and hex spells."_

_"Hehe, you still got it Ollivander." Sirius chuckled as he leaned over towards Harry, "Ollivander isn't all there in the head but he's the best at what he does and that's making wands for us wizards and witches to use."_

_"I shall ignore the part where you called me mental for the sake of young Potter." The wand-maker's voice stated causing Sirius to jump back slightly,"Now Mr. Potter, which is wand arm?"_

_"Excuse me?" Harry's face was full of confusion as he still didn't understand the lingo of these people. In fact, he still can't comprehend the fact that these people were long-range 'fighters' with absolutely no idea how to fight close quarters quarters._

_Even he knew how to fight at any range before he hijacked this body and he was a short one-trick pony midget like the insufferable prick Gato who would use money to buy bandits to his side._

_"Mr. Potter ..."_

_"Huh?" Harry was looking at Ollivander as the old man held up a tape, __"Which arm will you be holding the wand?"_

_"Oh, I'm ambidextrous." The wand-maker rubbed his chin,"I see, then please raise both arms and stretch them forward please."_

_As Harry did so, Ollivander measured both arms and squeezed them,"Strong arms you have there, much more than an average adult wizard. Sirius, can you please leave the store for a few minutes."_

_Hearing the request, Sirius looked at Harry in concern but when he saw Harry nod, he agree with the request. Ollivander then looked towards Harry,"I never thought the day would come that I would personally see a KI-user."_

_Surprise at how the old man was able to figure it out,Harry was ready to initiate his only plan for situations like these, punch everything that moves while escaping,"My ancestor left a diary detailing his endeavors to create a wand for combat wizards as they were called__. He often wrote about how it felt being in their presence."_

_Ollivander gave a small smile, "That is if you know where to look, of course."_

_Wary but willing to listen,Harry lowered his defenses while still keeping a tight tension as Ollivander kept rambling,"You'll barely find a wizard who knows about them since KI and magic aren't supposed to mix in humans. Even I can barely find anything on combat wizards but I'm sure you're more for wanting a wand first." _

_The wand-maker made a stay-there motion as he entered his back-room coming out minutes later. He presented to Harry a small thin case which was recieved as if there's was a bomb in it. Harry opened the case to reveal a wand,"Twelve inch ivy wood with dragon heartstrings as it's core."_

_Harry took it and gave a closer inspection,"Don't just look at it. Give it a swish..." The boy did so and the wand was swiped from his hand making Harry blinked. How in the Kami's name did the old man managed to take it from him? Considering the fact that he entered chopstick food fights with Kensei,Apachai and Sakaki and held his own spoke well of his arm strength and eye coordination._

_"No no, that's not right..."Ollivander muttered as he grabbed another wand,"Fourteen inch Holly wood with unicorn hair as it's core. Give it a go..." Speechless at the events that happen, Harry did as he was asked to do with the same results. Needless to say, Ollivander took it back,"Tricky, just like his sister..."_

_Suddenly, there was a warm feeling in Harry's stomach as he felt himself being led. He walked into the back room was watching with interest. This wasn't the first time that a wand called out to it's partner like this and he hoped that it wouldn't be his last._

_As Harry entered the room, he looked to see multiple shelves that contains drawers upon drawers in them. However, this gut feeling he had led him to a corner filled with dust. In that corner was a single drawer that he opened to reveal a wand._

_"Mr. Potter, I would not believe if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes but that wand has called you to be it's partner. I would advise caution with it through, it's been known to kill many wizards and witches who hold it." Ollivander then scooted closer, "Now that we got you your wand, would you mind telling me how was it that you came across KI?"_

_"Why would I?" The boy officially creeped out the way Ollivander seemed to be moving into his personal space._

_"I'm quite curious you know. It's been a very long time since I last heard of anything even remotely similar. Generally if that person lived in the West, Britain particular since many of us are inbred, a person must choose between one or the other since the two energies were never meant to mix. It causes an explosive reaction in magic and diluted effects in Ki or so I've read. This is the reason why I sent Sirius Black out of the store, I wasn't sure if he knew about this."_

_Harry's deadpan gaze made Ollivander wonder, "What? I'm quite curious as I personally have never seen your kind before. They tend to stick towards the Eastern Hemisphere and it's quite natural to be curious."_

_Flashback End_

"Naruto..." Harry looked to see that Lily was looking at him with concern,"What are you thinking about?" Harry shook his head and was going to say it was nothing before he realized something,"You called me, Naruto."

"Yeah,"Lily nodded,"I realized that you're more comfortable with that name rather than the one I gave you when you were born. As a mother, it's my duty to give the best to my children even if it's a different name."

After this,Lily hugged him causing him to tense before relaxing. To feel a gentle touch like this was something that he had never felt before. In his past life, he was an orphan who had to fight constantly to survive the loneliness along with the subtle tactics that Konoha villagers used to keep Sarutobi ignorant of the situation. He also never told on them since he didn't want to cause trouble for the old man.

In this life, Gotetsu didn't coddle him. It was learn and survive or die then forgotten. As such, he put himself through training what should have been over a decade of training into three years before mastering it in another year by himself. This was the result of hard work as Bushy Brow would say.

But these past few days have brought something back in him, something that he had thrown away as he trained himself to become one of the best. Because of it,he smiled more, joked and pulled pranks on Sirius that made the man swear that the prankster was strong in him.

Lily then held him at arm's embrace,"Besides, I was looking at the meaning behind the name and I have to say that I like it. Not only does it mean Fishcake," much to the boy's rather embarrassed expression,"But it also means Maelstrom, a very powerful name."

A bell rung and two sets of laughter made the two realized how late in the day it was since Sirius had said he and Hailey were coming home late for a grocery shopping trip. Lily placed a hand over Naruto's shoulder as she led him down the stairs,"Come now Mr. Naruto and let us greet our family."

A serene smile appeared on Naruto's face as he walked down while still in the embrace of his mother. The two saw that Hailey and Sirius were had entered the living room with smiles on their faces. Both of them were wearing vests along with a helmet and in their hands were paintball guns,"We showed those jaberonis the reason why they shouldn't mess with us, didn't we? If I had known the Muggles had made such an awesome sport, I would have join them years ago."

"Now what's this I see?" The two turned around to see that Lily had a smile on her face while a feeling came over them, "You said you were going to go buy groceries and then came home dressed like you're going for war without getting the supplies." One thought entered the duo's minds, 'Oh, snap..'

* * *

**Some Time Later**

After two hours and a very satisfying punishment for Sirius which involved Naruto testing some new techniques and refining old ones including the ever-famous 'Naruto Burial Punch.' Which coincidently caused a teenage Japanese middle-schooler named Oga to sneeze as he walked away from the area of students lined in rows with their heads in the ceiling and ground.

To add to the man's misery, he was forced to watch as they eat while being silent due to the Silence Charm placed on him with a leash tied onto him and the wall as if he was a dog. As the Potter Family sat around the table for dinner, Hailey asked, "Bro, how do you do that ball thingy? I know that it's not magic."

"It's simple, my sister." It was strange how that word seemed to fly out of his mouth naturally, "The energy I'm more familiar with is call KI." Naruto lifted his hand and made a rasengan showing the pure energy through it was the half the size it used to be, "From my studies, if magic is the energy which allows a person to rewrite the laws of the world, KI is the energy which test the same laws to the very limit."

Hailey tilt her in confusion and Naruto sighed; he would have to say sorry to Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-nii, Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan if he ever met them again. Teaching isn't an easy job before he hit an lightbulb in his head, "Say somebody is throwing something at you, like a fork."

Naruto then threw the fork that was supposed to be used for his dinner at the wall. He then pointed, "Magic will allow you to stop that and throw it back at the person while KI allows you to see it and get out of the way before grabbing it yourself and throwing it back. Two different ways to get the same result."

Hailey's eyes widened as she got the example before she asked, "Who taught you KI then?"

"My sensei or Teacher in English. His name was Gotetsu and he was one of the coolest men I have ever had the privilege to meet." Naruto made a faint smile as he remembered back to those days, it was as difficult as it was rewarding.

Lily had a small frown that no one noticed as she asked her own question, "Can I meet him? He sounds like a good man and I would like to thank him."

"He's dead..." That simple statement added some much tension that it could have been cut with a dull butter knife. Lily looked at her son as she was about sorry but Naruto beat her to it, "I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. As true fighters, we are expected to put our lives on the line when we fight not like those tournament fighters where their safety is often put first. The mere fact that he managed to live as long as he could to pass on his teachings to me speaks of his willpower."

Naruto picked up his plate and placed in the sink, "I want to be alone for awhile." As Naruto walked out the dinner room, Hailey stared before she did the same thing as her brother and followed.

Lily on the other hand, looked down in shame before following her children as well with Sirius looking like an abandoned puppy since he was still in a time-out. He honestly didn't know if he should feel his pride had taken a blow or if... Let's not go there and assumed his pride had taken a blow.

And so, Sirius subconsciously decided to repress the memories of his punishment and faint for an hour or so, since he was pretty sure that Lily would undo the chains then as she isn't an S-type woman... or at least, he didn't know if she was an S-type woman. Forgetting about that as well in three, two and one... memory repressed and knockout.

* * *

Naruto was going through the katas of the Ansatsuken in the training room. Sure, it was created for magic training but it serves as good training room due to how wide it was. As he was nearly finished going through the move sets, he redid them but in another order.

As he did so, Naruto could hear the door clicked open and closed. However, he said nothing and continued to work on it. He could feel the presence of Hailey as she sat down on the floor far away from him. As he continued, she said, "You look like a dancer."

Not stopping, Naruto responded with, "Do you know the actual meaning of Kung Fu?" He moved his head a little to see Hailey as she responded, "I know it's ha-chai whaaa!" She then proceeded to perform weird hand gestures that Naruto assumed was her rendition of martial arts.

He then chuckled, " The Original translation for Kung Fu is that it refers to skills that are earned through hard work and dedication. A dancer can have Kung Fu when they practiced dancing to the point where it's just reflex, a cook has Kung Fu when they have are cooking. A wizard can have Kung Fu when they cast magic and for someone like me, fighting is an art unto itself."

He then turned and became a blur in Hailey's eyes. She then felt multiple winds blowing in her face at all directions. Naruto then stopped in front of her causing her to fall on her back in shock, "In that brief moment, Hailey, you could've died a total of two hundred and seventy two times before you fell on your back. The reason why I looked like a dancer in your eyes is because I practiced everyday for the past four years until I thought of nothing but perfecting it and reaching the peak."

Hailey sat back up as she gazed at her twin brother, "That's so cool, can you teach me?"

That simple question brought back memories from life long gone, back to when he was just a simple idiot, "Sure but I won't be teaching you Ansatsuken. Instead, I will teach self-defense skills."

"What Why?" She wanted to be like her brother and he wasn't teach her those things he does everyday.

"One, I don't think you would dedicate your very soul to Ansatsuken. You must drop all unnecessary baggage to master it. They have been many who have cast aside their humanity and sever bonds to master this. I myself sacrifice my very childhood for it." Hearing that made Hailey laughed sheepishly as she noted the passion and pride that her brother had for this.

Naruto then continued, "Second, I don't think you can handle the training nor the time it would take to master Ansatsuken. The average time that a person can be called a master is fifteen years and that's if you trained until you can't anymore."

"How bad could it be?" Naruto and Hailey looked to see their mother as she walked through the door. Hailey nodded, "Right; how bad could it be?"

Naruto's wolfish grin set a spike of terror in their hearts, "One month into my training, the old man had me face against a pack of hungry cats trapped in a pit." Hearing that did not bring any confidence in them, "Don't worry through, I'll be gentle to you."

"I need an adult." Hailey whimpered.

"You have one right next to you." Naruto pointed out to Lily who stood determined to take the training. In her mind, it was the only way to start connecting with her son.

* * *

**After training**

Hailey was an eleven year old girl who once suffered from malnutrition. She thought she had increased her stamina by taking physical classes and a lot of sports during her time in elementary school.

Then her twin brother walks in and utterly shows her just how far she still had to go.

As she was laying on the floor, gasping for breath alongside her mother who is unconscious. Harry or Naruto or whatever her brother called himself stood and had that stupid smug grin on his face. He then grabbed a notebook and started writing before showing it to her, **"What's wrong? Tired already but we've barely started. Gotetsu would have my hide if I couldn't do this within the first two days of my training."**

"Gotetsu (huff) is (huff) evil. You (huff) are (huff) evil." Hailey huffed as she glared at Naruto.

**"I warned ya that the training is tough and this isn't Ansatsuken training. This is only the beginning of your physical enhancement program; now where can I find a two hundred fifty pound female brown bear to serve as your sparing partner?"** Naruto had a contemplating look as he started to thump the pen against his jaw as he assumed a thinking pose.

Hailey had an alarmed look on her face, "You wouldn't do that right? Right?" As Naruto walked away, she yelled, "Bro? Bro? BRO!"

Outside the room, Naruto chuckled at the reaction of his sister. Truly, his pranking skills haven't rusted at all. In fact, he would think the mere fact that he was able to psychologically throw off his targets a boon.

Now, he couldn't wait to head to Hogwarts, if they were stuck-up 'nobles' like the teme that Lily had told him about, the reactions he would receive would be priceless.

At the time Naruto thought this, two boys from another place in England looked at each other as they planned for pranks for the Hogwarts school year. One of the boys said to the other, "Forge, did you get that feeling?"

Forge nodded, "Indeed I did, Gred, you know what it means?"

Both of them said together, "We have someone who enjoys the art of pranking coming this year." The two of them high-fived one another before a female voice yelled, "Get to bed, you two."

The two would pretend to go to sleep but they would whispered to one another on who could it be?

* * *

**Timeskip:Nighttime**

The two adults were in the study room along with an old friend. Lily had put Hailey and Naruto to sleep and made sure to cast a detection charm in case something had happened inside the rooms.

"You were right, Lily, something's going on with Dumbleldore." A man with a pale complexion with light brown hair along with scars on his face said as he shook his head,"I just wished I could have seen it sooner instead of you having to shove it into my face."

Lily patted the man's back,"It's alright Lupin. You didn't know any better."

"No it's not, I knew something was off when he suggested that we should separated the twins. I should have seen it especially when Hailey was supposed to go to your magic-hating sister and brother-in-law. I didn't want to believe it but I can't turn away now that my eyes have been fully opened."

Remus Lupin was beating himself for the fact that he didn't catch any of that. He was so into the propaganda about how Albus was the only one to lead 'the forces of light against the army of darkness'. So when the old man had ordered him to visit the underground werewolves so they could know for sure that the wolves weren't going to be on Voldermort's side, he did so and went a little feral as a result.

By a little feral, Lupin meant his animal instincts was surfacing before his human rationale. This causes the poor man to have different responses to situations he's in; take the night when he was with Professor Dumbledore for example;normally he doesn't swear and wouldn't be so calm in front of a friend's corpse but since he was 'a little feral', he rationalized it as war casualties and can save his tears for later when he was by himself so that it wouldn't affect his performance in case he was needed. To also hear that Sirius was also responsible for the murder of their friend, Peter Pettigrew along with fourteen Muggles had him almost raging in shock and disbelief.

That was until years had passed with him in civilization again when the war ended and Lily, after she woke up, knocked into his thick head that it was Pettigrew who was the True Secret Keeper. That was when he finally started to connect the dots of the events piece-by-piece.

When he had the full picture, he denied it for as long as he could until he couldn't anymore. When that happen, he sought out the answers himself and came to the same conclusion as Lily.

"Forget about it,Moony. You and I are Friends 4 Life until the end." Sirius placed an arm on Remus's shoulder as he leaned into. The man forgave his werewolf buddy for thinking he was the one who sold them out because of one simple fact, the only people who knew that Pettigrew was the True Secret Keeper could be counted on one hand and Moony wasn't one.

The plan was to have Sirius act as a decoy while Pettigrew hide himself. It would have worked too but they hadn't counted on one thing. Peter Pettigrew was a double agent and the whole mess happened because of it.

"That's enough about me, I heard through the grapevine that you guys found Harry. So what he's like?" Remus's question had Lily frowned while Sirius shook his head, "Hey, if you don't want..."

"No, it's fine Remus," Lily stated as she looked at him, "It's just... I want to know more about what kind of man this Gotetsu was that Harry keeps talking about. I can see just how much of an influence he is on my son since he seemed to be the only person he actually respects."

He would rather call himself Naruto and I'm sure that he still doesn't believe me when I say I'm his mother and he's just waiting for me to mess up. He also tenses up when I give him hugs or compliment him." Lily looked as if she wanted to cry.

Why did it have to be this way? All she wanted was a nice house, a couple of kids, a pet or two, a nine-to-five job before coming home for a ordinary dinner with her husband and kids. If she was really lucky then she might lived long enough to see her great-grandchildren.

Remus looked at Lily with pity,"Lily, I'm sorry..." "Just stop saying that,Remus. It's getting a little annoying."

Sirius talked about something else in order to ease the tension, "Have you heard about KI, Moony?"

"Once or twice from a few werewolves and magical creatures from the Far East that I would meet from time to time; why?"

"It's just that Harry seems to knows how to use it." Remus was definitely intrigued by this KI, he had thought nothing about it earlier when he first heard it but if Harry did know how to use it. Perhaps, he should at least be knowledgeable about the kid's abilities, "I still know a few friends who could possibly help us. We should at least be knowledgeable about it a little bit."

Lily grabbed Remus's shoulder by the shoulder him closer allowing him to see Lily's watered eyes, "Please, he keeps talking or writing a note about it but never really explains about KI in detail. He keeps saying it's a secret and it's driving me nuts."

Remus removed Lily's hands as he gave a nod, "In the meantime, I'll also see if I can find out about someone named Gotetsu, is that right?" Seeing Lily nodding affirmative, he continued as he closed his eyes, "And Naruto is a Japanese sounding name so I'll guess I'll start there."

As he opened his eyes, he didn't see Lily and turned his head to find her in a corner, "Is that normal cause I don't remember Lily ever doing that whenever she's depressed." Remus was talking about how a dark cloud was hanging over Lily as she mumbled, "A dead old stranger man knows my son better than I do..." over and over.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Perhaps the author is just plain stupid." As he tried to lower his shoulders, he couldn't. It was as if he was frozen in time, Sirius tried to yell, "Moony, Lily, What going on? I can't move!"

Suddenly, the words, **"Fourth Wall Breaking Detected! Activating Protocol Rewind and Reconstruct! Password ******* inputted. Beginning Protocol!"** appeared in mid-air and what was once a room now became a dark void.

_"Sprongify!"_

* * *

**Done, yeah this chapter is a little more light-hearted and filled with comedy. I really don't have any witty to say so I'll leave an Omake.**

* * *

**Omake**

Sirius was watching as Lily and Hailey in some of the skills that Naruto/Harry was teaching. He called out, "Hey, Harry!"

Naruto, having gotten used to that name that it didn't feel foreign to him turned to look at Sirius as he had Hailey in an arm-bar, "What?"

"What was Gotetsu like?" Sirius could feel Lily smacking herself as she couldn't believe that she didn't try to ask this question when Naruto was training. She knew that when he was training, he wouldn't be so defensive mentally.

Hailey slapped the floor signaling her defeat as Naruto let go. As she rubbed her shoulder, she said, "I want to know as well."

Naruto rubbed his head as he tried to describe his sensei, "Well, when it came to training, he was dedicated to it..."

_Gotetsu looked at an eight year old Naruto who was determined to please his teacher, "Naruto, I've found this week's perfect sparring partner or in this case, partners for you."_

_Naruto gave a confused look, "Really, who?"_

_He would regret asking that question when he found himself thrown into a pit of hungry stray cats with fish sasuages on him._

"... He wasn't a person to do things in half-measures..."

_Naruto looked at Gotetsu with a deadpan gaze, "Did you really have to do that?" He was referring to the complete annihilation of a mafia gang headquarters with Gotetsu standing over the corpse of the leader._

_Gotetsu looked at Naruto with his hands in the air, "Now, I know what you're thinking but if you just let me explain."_

_"And just how do you intend to explain this?"_

_"I was going for a midnight stroll through the woods that we were going to camped tonight, minding my own business." _

_"Bullshit!"_

_"I was!"_

_"And just what were you doing while you were 'minding your own business'."_

_"So, I was going for a walk when I stumbled on these guys burying a dead body. I was going to walk away when one of them grabbed me from behind. Next thing I know, everyone from that group is fighting against me and since I don't do things in half-measures; I went and find their headquarters and smashed it to bits."_

"But he was a good guy once you get to know him."

_Naruto woke up to find himself being piggy-backed on Gotetsu's back as he walked on the side of the road. Gotetsu, who felt Naruto moving, looked back and said, "Go back to sleep, Naruto. Once the sun rises, we're heading back to training."_

_Naruto obeyed since he was still tired from the swimming in ice-cold water to build up his cold resistance._

Not one of the three could express their reaction to Naruto's vagueness nor did Naruto want to as he said, "Well, that's enough reminiscing; back to training." He had a gentle smile on his face which didn't lower Hailey or Lily's fears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello Hello**

**I am your beloved Host, Count SK, here to bring you another chapter which answers some things and brings some more.**

**To those that have questions still unanswered, wait until I have the chapter for it. Until then, treat it as deus ex-machina. If author's like J.K Rowling, Kisimoto Masashi and others can do it and get paid for it...**

**Then, as sure as hell, I can do it too since I'm especially not getting paid for this. (Insert 'They don't pay me enough for this kind of shit' joke here.)**

Chapter 7: We're off to see the school...

Dumbledore was checking over Lily's records, wondering how was the woman able to awaken far sooner than his plans had anticipated. When Lily and her children had survived Riddle's Killing Curse, he assumed it was the remanant of the pure love that James had for his family which is the only explanation he come up with.

It was possible that it was that same love to allowed Lily to wake up despite his and Severus's best efforts to continued the magical induced coma. Truly, there was no greater force than love itself.

Dumbledore was reminded of Aberforth, his brother. Perhaps he should reconcile with him, despite the huge animosity between the two. Maybe when this was all over, after all he should put aside his feelings for The Greater Good.

**Hogwarts Train**

"Wow! I've never seen the countryside before, especially on a train." Hailey was wide-eyed as she stared out of the window. She then looked at her brother who had his thinking face on, "What are you thinking about, brother?"

"Mum said that magic doesn't work well with technology..."

"Yeah...?" She didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Trains were created by non-magicals, right around 19th century; and Hogwarts was built during the Dark Age of Europe which is about 5th or 6th century. That's over a thousand years ago."

"I still don't understand where you're going with this."

"If magic doesn't work well with technology, then why do we ride a train to Hogwarts? If Hogwarts has been untouched since then; why do they even have a train station? I'm not one to question things considering some of the stuff I've seen but this smells too fishy to me."

As if on cue, a boy walked by, "Sorry mate but that might be me. My mum packed some fish for me." He then walked away as Naruto looked at Hailey with a 'you see..." expression.

Hailey blinked, it was a perfectly logical question. How does a train work in the magic world? She sat down, forgetting about the scenery when the door to their compartment opened and in came a ginger boy with freckles. He asked, "Mind if I sit with you, all the other compartments are full."

Both Potter twins shrugged, they didn't really have a problem and Hailey was now confident enough that she was no longer afraid of most strangers. According to her brother, while she may not be to out-match an adult in terms of strength like her brother, she was able to now incapacitate them long enough to run away.

Granted, if magic got involved then it was a whole different story for her. Naruto, on the other hand, had so trump and emergency cards that it wasn't even funny anymore.

When the ginger boy sat down, Hailey moved over to her brother's side. The boy offered his hand, "Hello, my name is Ron Weasley."

Hailey accepted the handshake, "Hailey Potter and that's my brother..."

"Harry Potter! Blimey, I'm sitting with the Twins-who-lived. It's such an honor." Ron started to squeal before he actually squealed when Naruto shook his hand with a visible wince.

Naruto let go quickly as he can, "Sorry about that, tend to forget my own strength at times."

Ron rubbed his hand, "What do you do to get to that kind of hand?"

A dark laugh with a young voice that sounded similar to Naruto begging for mercy running through the dimensional body-snatcher's mind. Naruto shivered and said in a monotone voice, "Rule number one of Akisame-sensei training: Do not talk about Akisame-sensei training!"

Ron looked over to Hailey, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine; he sometimes does that when someone asks about what kind of training he did. Bro'll snap out of it in no time." As if on cue, Naruto looked over, "You say something?" Hailey gave a look to Ron that said, 'I told you so.'

Blinking, Ron placed a hand over a palm, "That's right, I forgot; do you mind if I see the Scar?" Hailey's breath hitched and she started look sideways quickly; when Ron kept asking, Naruto stood and grabbed something from his coat and slammed down in-between Ron's legs.

It was a beautifully decorated silver knife, one that might have been used as decorations rather than a combat tool. Naruto removed the knife from the chair and sat down as Ron fearfully pulled his legs up to his chest, "Make my sister feel uncomfortable and I'll turn you into a woman before showing you what your organs look like. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"y-yes sir." Ron whimpered as Naruto resheath a knife. Hailey gave a grateful smile and was going to ask when Naruto answered first, "You got your own secrets as do I. I'm sure you'll tell me once you're ready."

He then got comfortable before whispering, "After all, friends come and go but family always sticks together." Light snoring could be heard as Hailey smiled, truly what did she do to deserve such a brother.

"I didn't think someone could be more scary than me mum." Ron whispered, fearing that the boy would take his whispering the wrong way.

"He can be scary but he's also very nice once you get to know him. Mum said that she found alone in a ring fighting really big strong men." Hailey explained as their compartment doors opened up to show an old lady with a trolley full of candy." Anything from the trolley, dearies?"

Ron removed some crushed sandwiches from his coat, "No thanks, I'm all set." Hailey, seeing those sandwiches felt pity on the poor boy and removed some Sickles from her pocket, "We'll take the lot."

As Hailey and Ron ate the candies that Hailey brought, Ron showed Hailey his pet rat, "This is Scabbers, pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"Yeah, pretty so." Hailey replied as she dug through the Every Flavor Beans, when she bit into one, she felt that she had to barf, "Thing taste disgusting."

Eyes widening in a flash of inspiration, Ron asked Hailey, "Fred, my brother, gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Hailey shrugged, she had nothing better to do right now.

Just as Ron was about to chant, a brushy-haired girl came into the compartment, "Excuse me but have you seen a toad, boy name Neville lost one."

Both Ron and Hailey shook their heads no as Ron replied, "Haven't seen any..."

The girl saw the wand that Ron was holding, "Are you doing magic? Let see them."

Ron, pressured by the extra guest and the judgmental eyes of the girl, began to chant, "_Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow/ Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" _A small gust of wind happened but the rat still haven't change colors. In fact, the old rat just raised it head and turned to look around.

The girl asked, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple one myself but they are all work for me."

She sat down next to Ron and looked at Hailey before gasping lightly, "Holy Great, you're Hailey Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and you are..." Hermione looked at Ron who had stuffed his face, "Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure..." She then turned back to Hailey, "I've read all the books about you and your family. The theories on how you survived are quite numerous, you know."

A shout of 'nerd' followed by some more light snoring had Hermione looked at the two' sleeping companion. He was cute with the way he snore but judging by his arm muscles, she assumed he was nothing more than a muscle-bound idiot, "Quite a rude one, isn't he?"

Ron, fearfully and as subtle as he can (make that as obvious as a rampaging rhino) move to the side as far as he can. Hermione didn't question what he was doing and stood, "I would change into your robes if I were you, I expect we will be arriving soon."

Just as she was about to leave, she looked back at Ron, "You got dirt on your nose, you know..." She pointed to her own nose, "right there," and then left. Ron quickly tried to scrub it off.

Hailey looked at her brother before her eyes gleam, she then picked up that disgusting jelly bean she ate and motioned for Ron to stay quiet. Hailey then said, "Naruto, I have a ramen-flavored bean," before she then threw into the air.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he leaped from his seat, into the air and caught it into his mouth. He then chewed before swallowing with no expression as he looked at his sister, "That wasn't very nice, Hailey."

She then frowned, "That was supposed to make wince or barf or anything." A piece of paper flew into her face, to which she took off and it read, **"I've eaten worse things than what was in that bean."**

Hailey then crumpled the paper and glared at her brother. One day, she will get him.

**Sometime later**

"Fi'st year o'er here!" A large giant of a man in a coat holding a lantern waving his lantern to signal where the newcomers supposed yo go. He could see Hailey and Ha-Naruto."

Speak of the devil, here they come, Naruto was the first to talk, he bowed while his hands were clapped together, "Hagrid, I want to apologize for threatening you that day."

Hagrid was shocked that someone was actually apologized to him. This was the first time anyone had actually done that so he was speechless, "Uh-uhhhh, th'anks I suppose I sh'ould help get the oth'er first years."

Naruto stood up straight as he looked at Hailey. The girl had confused expression that states, 'Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"What, I can apologize if I'm wrong. I'm a sarcastic jerk but I'm one with a golden heart." Naruto said, he was going to say 'asshole' but his beloved sister was still innocent to those kinds of things.

So he decided to cut back on his already limited swearing for her sake. His eyes shined when he added in a joke, "Please tell anyone about my golden heart otherwise they may want it for themselves."

Hailey chuckled and the two followed the crowd only to see that the way they were going to enter Hogwarts was by boat which could fit only four people. There were two boats left and they can only fit one more each.

Naruto leaned over, "You take the one over there." He pointed over to the one with Ron and Hermione in it. This was the safer option for his sister; the other one while it had a girl in it, there were also two boys who Naruto was sure Hailey couldn't beat.

It wasn't a matter of skills or anything like that. It was just Hailey would be going up against someone who's body type was something he had yet to cover. The other boat had Ron, who he already plant the seed of terror in him; Hermione was the Sakura book-worm which would be easy pickings and the other kid looked too shy to even start getting fresh.

Judging by one's appearances was a faulty mistake and one he learned quickly due to his own past so he also checked them out with sensing. A simple high-level skill which senses the Ki of anyone with eye-contact.

Since Ki was the physical energy, one cannot hide their presence unless they are either dead or skilled enough to hold the flow of Ki. However, when Naruto tried to use his skill, pain erupted into his eyes.

Nothing bad but it was something that must be treated.

"You ok?" Hailey asked, this was the first time that she had seen her brother showing weakness in public.

Naruto nodded while clutching the side of his head, "I'm fine, just don't argue with me right now." He then walked away while climbing into the boat, "Sorry, I can't row. My eye's been messing with me right now."

"Don't worry about that, Crabbe and Goyle are strong enough to do this on their own, right?" A sweet female voice was heard as Naruto took a look, she was a blonde with a silverish glean to it with gray eyes, "My name is Diana, Diana Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Charmed..." Naruto closed his eye as he rubbed the upper part as a method to allocate the pain. He saw that the girl was moving closer, anymore and she would be sitting on his lap with her hands on his face, "Listen lady, I only let family and friends get as close as you have right now. Anymore and I'm going to have throw you off this boat."

Diana moved back with her arms raised high, "Do you blame me for being curious about the Boy-who-Lived. Some say that you were abducted by the wild creatures of the forest, others say that you were kidnapped by Death Eaters to be raised in order to destroy Great Britian."

"Yeah, well I can assure you that nothing happen of that sort." After that, everything became silent and Naruto took over halfway rowing the boat when his boat partners got tired. All the while, Naruto felt Diana's stares at him like he was some kind of dinner.

Gotetsu-sensei was right, women and girls are dangerous...

_Gotetsu was sitting by the campfire tending to the flames while Naruto had a blanket wrapped around him. The old man asked, "Naruto, what is the greatest danger to a martial artist."_

_Naruto had a pointer finger at his lips as he thought, "Women, money and drugs." He had named off 'The Big Three' sins of a shinobi that he learned from Jiraiya when the man decided to 'teach' as it is._

_Then, he would steal Gama-chan and go off to a brothel or a stripper club to indulge himself. Oh, how he miss that toad wall...wait a minute._

_"Wrong answer!" Gotetsu yelled, "The first one was partially correct but the second and third ones are completely wrong."_

_Gotetsu was a tough man to please and expected nothing less than absolute perfection. He did not care if you were practicing a thousand times if you were doing it wrong, "The greatest danger is our instincts."_

_"Our instincts?" This was something Naruto was definitely wasn't taught about._

_Gotetsu nodded, "Humans, no matter how they try to justify themselves, are still animals with instincts. One of the major instincts tell us to find someone to mate with to pass on our genes. However, many humans look at appearances and not their personality or behaviors._

_We as martial artists are no exception, rather because we are martial artists, we must find someone special as we already have one foot in the grave._

_Now, because of this, many assassins and killers target people using this as a tool or main method. They are lured in by the outer appearance and false kindness before the trapper activates the trap._

_Remember Naruto, beauty is like everything in this world, fleeting and can be used for good or ill __intention. You only have to look at the man known as Einstein, he unlocked nuclear power as an energy source but it was instead used as a Weapon of Mass Destruction._

"Naruto..." A whisper shook Naruto out of his memories and he realized that he standing in a hallway somewhere. He looked around and saw that he was standing next to Hailey.

As he rubbed the back of his head, Naruto said, "Sorry Hailey, must've dozed off; what's going on?"

The girl merely place her hands on her hips, "Geez, you get lost in your memories faster than an old man. Anyways, a lot of people were wondering about how they were to sort us."

A lot of the First Years were looking at Naruto wondering if they would hear how it was supposed to work. Naruto scratched his head, "Who cares; when the Sorting happens, we'll know how it works.

Now, if this was an anime, there would be synchronized face plants to the ground. However, it's not so a few settled for face slaps while a majority glared at him for learning absolutely nothing.

A familiar voice was heard, "It's true then..." Everyone, including Naruto turns towards the direction of the voice and Naruto realized it was Diana, "What they're saying on the train, the Potter twins have come to Hogwarts."

She moved closer before pointing to two boys, "That's Crabbe and Goyle..." She then stood in front of Hailey, "And I'm Malfoy, Diana Malfoy."

Ron snickered a little, causing the girl to look at him, "Something funny?" Ron kept quiet and the girl resumed her talk with Hailey, "You don't want to hang with the wrong sort. I can help you that."

She offered her hand to Hailey, who looked at it and replied, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself." Diana retracted her hand and looked towards Naruto before offering her hand once again, "I can show you things which will you never see otherwise."

Naruto accepted the handshake, "Thanks but I'm good on that."

Diana took a step back, "I see..." before she returned towards back towards her cronies.

The huge double-doors opens and revealed a large hall with four big tables going vertical with another table in the way back going horizontal. Naruto's trained eyes took in all the information within the area.

The four tables had only kids sitting at it. Many of them appeared older than they were so he deduct that these were returning students. He also was able to assume that the four tables were for the Four Houses which would explain the different badges on their chest.

A green snake for Slytherin, a golden lion for Gryffindor, a black badger for Hufflepuff, and a bronze raven for Ravenclaw. Another note was each seem to be segregated and rather happy about it.

The adults were sitting at the horizontal table meaning that was where they sit. Plates and dishes were set out so that must mean that food will be coming once the Sorting was done.

But the question for that is, how do they get the food to everyone? There must be over a thousand students to feed, not counting the teachers. Wait a minute...is that a hat on a stool?

Just as soon as all the First Years entered the door way, the hat started to move and sing...

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me."_

Okay, Naruto was impressed with magic if they can make a talking hat. He so wanted one..

_"You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all."_

The hat is in charge if Sorting the First Years then and it does this by placing itself on the head. This wasn't good, Naruto can assume the Hat can go through a oerson's memories to find out which House suited them.

He can kiss his new life goodbye if that Hat decided to talk.

_"There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be."_

And there's goes his worst fear for the Hat confirmed; the Hat can go through people's mind. Magic is full of great and terrible things.

_"You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart."_

That House does sound like him, only chivalry isn't really his style. He prefer to treat everyone as equally as he can depending on the person.

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil."_

Naruto was definitely liking Hufflepuff but he should really learn about the other two Houses first.

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind."_

Ravenclaw doesn't suit him, Naruto was always a smash first kind of guy instead of reading. The only reason he knew stuff other than fighting was because Akisame-sensei wouldn't let train if he hadn't prove that he read and studied.

It was in the form of a thousand questions per subject and he wasn't allowed to leave until he finished.

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their end."_

Again, that does sound like him in the form of cunning but the using any means part sounds quite bad but was normal once you think about it.

Using any means to achieve their ends means that they were willing to sacrifice their humanity for their goals like Akuma did however, it also mean that they are willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of the goal.

True shinobi logic...

_"So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Through I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Clapping could be heard from every corner of the room while Naruto held up a notepad that read, '9.5/10...' to which the Sorting Hat saw.

The Hat asked, "Boy! What's wrong with my song?" Everyone was listening as Naruto replied, "The song poem is great and all but the last line was unnecessary. You had already establish that you were a talking and thinking hat in the first two paragraphs. Sorry but I had to dock half a point for that."

"I see..." The hat replied as McGonagall read from a scroll. She started to calling up students up by one. Naruto really care until he heard, "Potter, Harry..."

He then sighed, his mother had kept her word and change his first so now he was Naruto H.J Potter but apparently the Wizarding government didn't catch on to it or they really didn't care.

Either that or they were even more incompetent than he was led to believe.

As Naruto took the steps up, and allowed the Hat to enter his mind. He then closed his eyes and felt the presence of the Hat. Taking deep breathes, he grabbed the probe and was going to proceed with completely squashing it when he heard, "Wait!"

He waited and he heard the Hat's voice in his head, "Before you do something to me, you must know Dumbledore is not the person you think he is."

"You mean a senile glory-seeker who isn't afraid to create tension for the sake of 'The Greater Good' I keep hearing about in every public speech he does."

The Hat was silent, "O-kay, you do know what kind of man Dumbledore is. I wasn't expecting that."

"Never expect anything from me. I've been known to do the impossible."

"Very well, I can see that you have confidence in yourself. But, did you know that he intends to use both you and sibling for some..."

"Prophecy, yes, I know about that. My mother was quite clear on what happened during those days before I was born and you're underestimating my intelligence. I may not be the smartest but I haven't lost my common sense."

"I apologize of I gave off that kind of impression. You're just so young and yet you seemed to be more mature than some of the others I've met. Now, would let me enter your memories and determine your House?"

"I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore already has one for me, right?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to learn everything about you before putting you in Gryffindor. But I will never tell anyone's secrets nor will I sort a child that doesn't want to be in a house. Your sister is one of those people."

Pain erupted in Naruto's eyes, causing the teen to wince. The Hat took this time to enter the recent memories and said, "You can actually use Ki? No wonder you seem more mature than the other children. Let me help you with that."

The pain was alienated to a mild throbbing, "What did you do?"

"I merely locked a majority of your Ki away." Hearing that caused Naruto to glare and snarl, "It's only until your magic reserves get bigger...

I've heard about this, you will become a wizard that will use physical and magical feats in conjecture with one another, however, the greatest drawback is that both Ki and magic must be in balance with one another or a huge explosion could happen thanks to the imbalance."

Naruto was curious about how big the explosion could be, "Just how big?"

"I'm no expert but bigger than this castle judging by the amount inside your body. Now, can at least enter your mind now?"

"Nah, you can just put me in Gryffindor with my sister." The Hat wasn't really surprised at this, most children seemed to go along with their siblings or the houses that their parents were in but what he was surprised was the reason behind it, "The other houses from what I've merely seen are often isolated from one another. The only thing I can use to protect her is my body."

"Very well then..." After exiting the mind of the young martial artist, The Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Sounds of clapping could be heard as Naruto made his way over to and sat down on the opposite side of his sister.

He wasn't the type to believe in Fate but there was such a thing, he gave thanks for such an opportunity to experience it. It was something that he will cherish and defend with his life.

Naruto then blinked as he realized something; how the hell did a hat put a bottle neck on his Ki. Especially since Ki was primarily used in the Far East and Central Asia, there was no way that a hat that doesn't leave the castle could know about Ki.

**The Sorting Hat**

It was strange, within it's thousand years of life, the Hat has seen countless students. Some went to perform miracles, others went to perform terrible acts of terrorism, many went somewhere down the middle.

When the Sorting Hat saw the male Potter, it couldn't help but remember the one person that made a lasting impression on him to this day.

_"Who are you, no Muggle should be able to enter Hogwarts Castle!" The Hat demanded to the one who snuck into the castle during the school break. The young man had his head bowed while on his knees._

_The man begged, "Please, you must know where Miranda is. She tells you many things."_

_Testing the man's determination, the Hat, "No information is free; what will you offer me?"_

_"I will give an arm right now and a leg after I'm done rescuing her." The man immediately stated with no hesitation as he grabbed the silver dagger that was inside his coat, unintentionally revealing a wand._

_"Recognizing his only true human friend's wand work,he hastily said "Stop, I saw that wand in your coat, I know her handiwork anywhere. You really were telling the truth so place me on your head. The information will enter your mind there; just promise me one thing."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Beat the bastard that made Miranda cry for me, won't you?"_

_"Heh, I was planning to do that anyway."_

_The man placed the Hat and spasmed violently. The Hat on the other hand, could not feel pain and received knowledge that it had never seen before. It learned that according to the man's tradition, to bow means to cast aside all pride for one's self; the man was lowering himself to that of a worm in dirt for Miranda. He also saw that the man was also willing to give up his future for her._

_To be honest, it felt like it was a Romeo and Juliet story that was so cheesy that it made it wish this story would have a happier ending than the original._

_Also, The Hat also learned that Muggles had found an alternate source of energy that could compare to if not surpass at some points, magic._

_The physical energy known as Ki._

**Boy's Dorms**

As Naruto was unpacking, Seamus looked at the celebrity, "Hey, Harry..." When Naruto looked over, Seamus continued, "We're comparing wands; what's yours?"

Naruto showed his while continuing to unpack, "First off, I assume you mean this and not the other kind." That answer caused Seamus to look blankly before stepping back when he figured it out.

Dean slapped his thigh, "He got you good, Seamus."

Naruto continued on, "My wand is twelve inch rowan wood..." Ron, sitting on his bed next to Naruto asked, "And what's the core?"

"Dragon Heartstring..." With his stuff unpacked, Naruto gave a bag filled with something and walked towards the door.

Dean, looking confused, asked a question for Naruto, "Oi, where you going? We're not supposed to leave the Tower."

"I'll be in the Commons Rooms for a bit. This place is too cramped to train for my katas." When Naruto or Harry to the boy's left their shared room, one question prevailed in their mind's including Neville who was too shy to talk to Harry.

'The bloody hell's a Kata?'

**Gryffindor's Commons Room**

"Hailey, we really should head to bed. We have classes tomorrow." Hermione said to her possible friend. Hailey was stretching while dressed in her pajamas.

"Why don't you head to bed first? I'm going to be here working a bit here." Hailey replied, at first she couldn't get use to the grueling training her brother put her through. Now through, she couldn't sleep or feel right in the morning if she didn't do at least fifty push and sit-ups at the bare minimum.

Hermione took the suggestion, if Hailey wanted to sleep and fail her classes then it was her fault. Hailey heard light footstep that she knew was her brother's, she looked to see that Naruto was coming down, "We're going lighter than usual together since we're getting situated at school."

Of course, their version of light training would still leave an average adult gasping for breath.

In Japan, a certain eleven-year old 'Weak-Knees' shivered as he held on to his mother's hands. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad was going to happen to him in his life.

This just made 'Strategic Withdrawal' all the more appealing to him.

**Lily**

Lily Potter née Evans was not a happy witch today, not one bit. She was suppose to be on the train, with her children, going to teach at Hogwarts. Then, on the day of departure, she and Sirius received a letter that stated that she along with the man had been sacked before her job even started.

With no way of getting an appeal, she had been pretty angry until Remus luckily found something. Apparently, during his trips to find out more about her son's past; Remus came upon someone familiar with Ansatsuken.

So, for the last few fours she had talking to an expert on the martial arts. Lily looked out the window to see it was getting dark, "Just one more question, are you sure that my son will kill someone?"

The expert, hidden in the dark replied, "Based on what you told me, he will or already has taken a life. The questions that now remains is simply how many and for what reason."

Lily then stood up, "Thank you, Mr. Masters, you've clear up a lot of confusion for me that Naruto hasn't been able to."

The expert stood up revealing a man in his late twenties/ early thirties with brown eyes. He accepted Lily's outstretched hand and handed her a card, "It's no problem, I actually want to meet the kid and please... Call me Ken."

* * *

**Done... So one little thing...**

**Miranda is an OC but she will not play a huge part. Rather, she'll only be reference for something. I gave a lot of clue as to what through in this chapter and some aren't so subtle to make things easy for my more brain-dead readers.**

**You know I love you guys right? There's no need to bring out the pitchforks right? No, stop! Don't steal my brain! I need it to continue writing, NOOOOOOO! Braaaaiiiiinnnns.**

**Since SK gone, it's up to me, KingsSeven to end this fic...**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	8. Interlude

**Sorry readers but this is not another regular update. As much as I hate AN's as the next person, this had to be said. **

**First up, a guest didn't the way this story was going or had gone. That's fine, it's not for everyone especially since I have really bad grammar, terrible sense of a story plot and eccentric ideas all the time. But in my defense, if you got a problem with that, you know where the big red X is along with countless other ways to leave.**

**Lighter news, I have started a collaboration account with Atlanrom. We now have the first fic out for that called, 'Creed of Darkness'. We're hoping you stop by and give a check.**

**This is the first time I collaborated with someone and actually posted a fic, so I'm anxious to he honest. The anticipation is killing me slowly...**

**Now, FF's rules and regulation orders me to have at least a small update for you.**

* * *

**Interlude**

"Yes, I understand. Thank you very much for your time." Sirius stepped out of a Magic School's office and scratched his head.

Lily had given him the task of finding other academies willing to take the twins in. So far, all the academies have either one of the three followings reasons why they were rejected; 1: While English was okay, they should know other languages besides that and Latin due to some academies don't have English as a first language. Sirius knew that Hailey didn't know any other languages besides Latin and that was for words used for spells.

2: The age restriction was much younger than Britian, starting at around ages five and six. This reason actually led to the third reason why Hogwarts was their only choice left...

Since a majority of the magic academies taught at a younger age and they were casting magic far longer than British magicals, they were far more proficient than them. In fact, while wandless spell-casting was considered as proof of one's strength and fortitude in Britain, it was seen as a right of passage in some countries and a necessary requirement to pass school in others.

Countless witnessing of spells that would be considered Dark used by kids half his age with more control than he would ever thought to have, Sirius started to question his own government and education system.

Lily needs to know about this...

**Diana Malfoy**

SMACK!

Diana's cheek had a red handprint as she turned her head back. The culprit of the smack was none other than her own father, Lucius Malfoy with the proof that he had done it was his hand position.

Lucius drew his hand back, "Foolish girl, what part of your mission was to make yourself so blatantly obvious that the Potters are immediately wary of you?" He then paced side-to-side, "Now, with the Potters in Gryffindor, it will make things more difficult for you to seduce the boy, much less become their friend."

He then pointed at the door, "Now go, I don't want to see right now." As Diana was about to leave, she heard her father say, "What did I do to deserve a useless daughter and a son who is a danger to pure-blood society?"

She didn't want to end up like her brother, Draco. Her mother wouldn't be handle the pressure anymore then. With her will strengthened, she set out for the Slytherin dorm to rest for the night.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa Malfoy née Black was waiting outside the manor when she felt something moving behind her. When she turned to look around, Narcissa heard a caw and looked up to see a black raven.

The Raven flew down and transformed itself until the creature was now a young pre-teen boy wearing a black robe. His hair was blonde with a silverish tint, he look at Narcissa with a warm smile, "Mother..."

"Draco," Narcissa went to her son, "I missed you so much, my son."

Draco returned the hug, "I missed you too, mother."

"Then come home, Draco, I will convince Lucius to forgive you for what happen." Draco let go of his mother, "You know I can't do that, mother. This kind of persecution and discrimination against the muggle-borns must end if Britian's Wizarding World intends to have a future."

Narcissa went down on her knees, "I don't care about that. I just want you and Diana to be safe." When Draco didn't reply, she tried something else, "Did you know, Draco that your father is using your sister to try and get to the Potters."

Draco looked at his mother, "I figure he might do something like this but I didn't expect so soon." He then looked down and whispered, "Just like back then..."

"You say something, Draco?"

"Just that I couldn't believe father would do something like this." Draco sighed, "Perhaps, I should get back. I'll tell him what he wants to hear then."

"Excellent Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "We'll get you registered for Hogwarts as soon as possible." Draco then gripped his mother shoulder lightly, "It's getting dark through, we should head inside."

When Draco placed his mother into bed, he went into the guest room since his own room hadn't been changed since he left. As he undressed and went into bed, he had one last thought...

'I hope you're using my last gift well, Sasuke."

* * *

**So, done; if you don't know who Draco is then I cannot help you with that. All I can say is wait until I update then. For those of you who do know, I originally didn't intend for him to come.**

**As for why he's here, it was either him or his brother and I very much prefer him. Even if he got little screen-time, I just fell in love with his cool attitude compared his brother's dickish attitude. The ages should have been reversed for the two.**

**Not that I'm gay or anything; I mean, not that's there's anything wrong being gay. I'm going to shut my mouth and hands now before I dig myself into a deeper hole.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Hello Hello...**

**One review stated that this Harry Potter with a lot of references to Ki related shows. This is due to the fact that Ki or Chi does not exist in HP world. I don't blame Rowling for this since it's most likely impossible for Europeans to discover the existence of Physical energy.**

**To understand why I think this, one must know of the history of Europe religious history. Unlike the Eastern Hemisphere religion such as Taoism, Buddhism and Hinduism which focuses on both life on Earth and the afterlife. The Western Hemisphere believed that the human body is only temporary and the soul is what they should focused on due to the belief that they had to be sinless to enter the Kingdom of God.**

**To them, the human body is only a meat suit to wear before discarding. With that kind of mindset, how could they discover physical energy or Yang chakra?**

**I'm not insulting religion or anything like that but this was the feeling I get during Religions class when we spoke about the History of Christainty during the Dark Ages. I could go on but this is not a chapter on theories.**

**A Pm stated that I was taking too much time focusing on something that wasn't HP or Naruto related. I want to say is that Ki is all Naruto knows in this new world. He was raised (again, I might add) with knowledge of this energy source instead of magic and chakra doesn't work the way he is used to.**

**Naruto might be a failure of a shinobi but I expect that he would try to use his Jutsus the way he learned how only to get FAILURE DUE TO HIS NEW BODY; ONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE A CHAKRA PATHWAY.**

**If any of you even read your Part I Naruto even casually, then you would know that chakra pathways is needed to even perform supernatural feats such as walking on water or spitting fire.**

**Even Lee uses chakra through his pathways for his supersonic speed and strength. The reason why he doesn't Ninjutsu was because his pathways were crippled to the point where he can't manipulate chakra outside his body.**

**However, chakra pathways are only natural to the people born in the Elemental Nations due evolution of humans over the countless years to support the godly energy.**

**It also seemed to be something that Kishimoto seemed to have forgotten after the Pain arc which in my own personal opinion is when Naruto started to go downhill.**

**The answer section is getting abit long so I'm cutting it off here.**

Chapter Eight: Exciting First Day

**Chinatown, San Francisco: California**

Remus Lupin found himself coming up to an ancient pawnshop called 'Uncle's Rare Finds' which apparently the best source for information on Ki in the Western Hemisphere. Coming to this place was strange by itself due to the strange atmosphere.

As he opened the door, the door chimed rung as Remus ducked to avoid a body that was in the air. It turns out that body belonged to a middle-aged Asian man with brown hair dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt and brown pants.

The man placed the object that he jumped to catch on a table and wiped his forehead. He then looked at an older man wearing glasses with a white polo shirt, yellow vest, blue jeans and brown dress shoes.

The more younger man sighed, "Uncle, control your temper. How can you sell anything if you keep the breaking objects you are supposed to sell?"

Uncle yelled, "Don't tell Uncle what to not do, Jackie! Uncle has had this store for over forty years!"

"And not once have you sold anything to anyone." Jackie replied as he finally realized they had a customer. Jackie then bowed to Remus, "So sorry that you had to see that. My name is Jackie, welcome to 'Uncle's Rare Finds'. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Remus was quite stunned at the display but decided to go straight to the point, "I was referred here by quite a few people when I asked about 'Ki'."

Jackie replied, "Sir this is an antique shop, not a library for mystic Asian mumbo-jumbo. I suggest looking..." "Jackie!" The man looked at Uncle who had a serious look that Jackie hadn't seen in quite some time, "Go check the inventory in the back and don't talk back."

Jackie wasn't one to argue with his uncle so he did as his uncle asked. Through in his head, he wondered what was happening to caused Uncle to become this serious. Remus, on the other hand, was silent for the next few minutes and felt something like an iron grip was upon him when Uncle stared into him.

It was that feeling that he was staring at an Alex predator, someone that Remus should run from immediately. Uncle asked, "Why you searching for knowledge of Chi? You get hard-on for all things Asian, white guy?"

Remus sputtered as he couldn't believe the old man's choice of words, "Excuse me but the reason why I'm here is due to one of my contacts saying that this is the best place for it." The werewolf then unfolded a piece of paper and handed it over, "He said to hand this over to you."

Uncle received the paper before taking a look. A moment had passed before Uncle then held it away from his frail body and the piece of paper literally set itself on fire. Remus was shocked the old man could perform an Icendio charm without speaking or even a wand; an expression that didn't go unnoticed.

"Judging from your face, you must be magician from backwards country. Magic had upgrade itself to keep up with evil all around the world. Only fools stop training because he thinks it's enough." Uncle stated as he walked towards the staircase on the left side of his shop, "Follow Uncle, he will guide you to what you are looking for."

**Hogwarts Castle**

"Before we begin the day, let us greet a student that wasn't here for the Sorting. Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore spoke loudly as the Four Houses clapped, with Slytherin being the loudest and Gryffindor the softest.

As Naruto clapped, his eyesight honed in on the target, a young boy with blonde hair that contained a silver tint to it. He was dressed in Hogwart's student robes as Draco stared back. It was said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and in this case, it couldn't be anymore true.

Being raised as a fighter, Naruto picked up skills that no normal human would pick up in this peaceful world or as close as it can get. One of these skills was being able to read the state of mind of people.

For example, the greasy haired Professor was controlling himself and his emotions ever since he and Hailey walked in. Underneath that through, was an unbridled hatred that reminded him of a certain Avenger.

Dumbledore on the other hand, was keeping an unusually close eye on him and Hailey. Naruto could almost see the gears in the man's head rotating as Dumbledore was thinking of something. He made a note to himself to find out what that's all about.

But, the boy standing next to Dumbledore, all he was able to get was he was skilled at hiding his emotions. Someone like that was dangerous, Naruto decided to keep himself on alert while he was around the school.

As breakfast began, Ron the Weasel as Naruto remembered him as, began talking. Time to use another skill, the ability to tune people out. It was useful like when he walked out of those underground cage fights and people were shouting flames, praises and the occasional 'Marry me or let me have your baby!' from an admirer.

He should state in his mind that it was both males and females that said this for some reason.

**Diana**

Diana Malfoy gritted her teeth as she chewed her breakfast. How dare did Draco just come back like that? After leaving for so many years causing Mum to be depressed but what really pissed her off was that no punishment was given to him for returning.

She could tell that the apologies and excuses were as fake as father's when he said that he was under the Imperius Curse. How could Father be so blind to that fact? Add in that she was no longer 'needed' had caused an intense rage in her heart.

Also, her two minions Crabbe and Goyle left her to be Draco's grunts. It was a slight on her pride and one that she took personally.

A hand was on her shoulders and Diana was going to yell when she saw it was Daphne Greengrass, one of the few people she could trust and actually considered her friends, "Are you alright, Diana? You looked a little tense."

"Do I look like I'm okay? My Muggle-loving brother comes back and states that Father was right about them and is then given his attention, the thing that I've worked for as long as I can remember." Diana stated lowly, after all she was a Pure-blooded Family and nobles do not yell nor do they announce their thoughts to the entire world.

"Well..." Daphne began when the sounds of flapping wings came...

**Back to Gryffindor Table**

"I don't get it; how are you two able to wake up at the crack of dawn?" Ron asked dumb-founded as he watched Hailey was devouring her fourth plate of eggs and bacon while Harry was eating his eighth bowl of meat with vegetables?

Harry's eating habits was weird in Ron's mind...

"You get used to it after a while. Especially when you get an exercising nut for a brother." Hailey pointed as Naruto slammed the bowl down with a smile. He didn't noticed that table had cracked from the force nor the bowl had broken into two jagged areas.

Ron was going to tell Harry that the bowl had broken in two when the flapping sounds of wings was heard. Owls then descended from the ceiling as the countless creatures landed near students.

Naruto looked at them with a slight drool in his mouth when he felt a jab. He looked over to see Hailey as she waved her index finger back and forth, "No, you can't eat them." She was going to say more when a snow-white owl landed in front of the twins with a red letter titled 'To: Harry James Potter/ From: Mum in it's mouth.

Seamus Finnegan, who was sitting right next to Naruto, stood up and shout, "HARRY'S GOT A HOWLER!" Everyone from all the houses who heard turned their heads around and the Professor's were mildly interested in what was happening.

Naruto, who didn't know what it was and only wondered why she titled with his original name, was going to opened it as Hailey put in earplugs that would deafen the volume. As Hailey did so, she wished Naruto good luck.

Their mother was not a vengeful woman but when she was pissed, it was terrifying.

**"Harry James Potter! How dare you been hide something that important from me!" **The Howler took the form of a mouth and began it's speech as Naruto regretted opening it. It seemed Lily used his original name because she was pissed but what did he do? **"I had quite an enlightening talk with a mister Ken Masters. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. To give you a clue through,I'm going to say just one word: Akuma." **

Shit Shit Shit! How did Mum managed to talk to Ken Masters, one of the few people who knew of the dark legacy of Ansatsuken and find out about the Satsui no Hado? There was no way a woman like Lily to even see in person much less meet the man at all.

Ryu, he could understand since the man was a wandering vagabond but Ken, the billionaire?

**"You have a lot of explaining to do at Christmas, young man. I was going to let you continue those tournaments that you seemed to like but you can kiss them goodbye!"** The Howler then looked at Hailey, who had a spoon in her mouth, **"Hailey, be a dear and keep an eye on your idiotic brother. Make sure that he doesn't get into trouble."**

After that, the Howler burned itself to ashes right on the table. Naruto looked right to left while trying to subtly rubbed the ashes to the ground. As he did so, he looked at Hailey who had a smug expression, "I don't go looking for trouble; trouble goes looking for me."

"Now, I know where you're from!" The shout came over from Hufflepuff Table and had everyone's attention, "You're Naruto the Chibi also known as the Mini-Terror of the East, Magnificent Midget and a whole lot of other things."

The Hufflepuff Male stood up and went to shake Naruto's hand, "I'm a big fan of your fights through I thought the tele stated that you were eighteen." Naruto smiled nervously as he shook the hand, "Oh, look at the time. I have to go and finish my breakfast, good luck and uh stay safe."

Things got awkward after that. A few minutes later, everyone from all the years stood up and the Houses left one at a time. As Gryffindor First-Years would follow their Prefects to their first class; Hailey nudged her brother, "So...I wondered how you're going to explain it all?"

Naruto really had no clue...

* * *

**Transfiguration**

"Shouldn't you be doing the requirements on the board?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book and scroll as she wrote the answers word-for-word. Naruto shrugged, he was currently flipping his quill as his legs were on the desk table.

Currently, the Transfiguration Professor had yet to arrived and had written what they were supposed to do while she was gone. Naruto had tried to do it but the text was like reading gibberish. He couldn't make heads or tails of the writing without adult help.

It also wasn't helping him when the majority of the spells happened to be in Latin, a language that he could repeat like a monkey after being given the proper pronunciation. However, he was proficient in it as a tourist who thought it would be a good idea to go to someplace where he didn't speak the language.

Naruto decided to retort, "Not all of us are book-smart like you, Sakura wannabe. Some of us actually need help understanding this."

"Excuse me, brute but my name is Hermione; not this Saku-whatever." Hermione replied with her nostrils flaring. She really hated brutish people like her desk neighbor, Hermione still couldn't believe such a sweet girl like Hailey was in fact related to him.

The door to the classroom opened revealing Hailey and Ron running into the classroom. After breakfast, Hailey rushed back to Gryffindor Tower in order to take a quick shower and changed into more suitable robes. The ones that she had was starting to smell strongly. She never could figured out how Naruto was able to train and still smell as if he didn't perform any strenuous physical activities.

Ron, on the other hand, ate and went back to Gryffindor Tower to take a morning nap, as per his morning rituals back in his home,the Burrow. If it wasn't for the fact that he took a nap on a couch in the Commons instead of his room, Hailey wouldn't have found him and woke him up in time.

Luckily, he was already dressed in his student robes.

"Bloody Hell, we made it and the Professor's not here..." Ron gasped as the two walked towards the front of the classroom, "Can you imagine the Professor's face if she found out we arrived late?"

A gray tomcat that was sitting sitting on the Professor's desk quietly suddenly arced it's legs as she jumps. While in mid-air, the cat changed form to a gray haired woman in spectacles and a stern face. Ron's tired cheerful smile faded away as he stood face-to-face with Professor McGonagall.

"To answer your question, Mr. Weasely; all you have to do is look at my face. Since this is your first year here, I understand that there's some complications in coming to class on time. I will not be so kind to tardiness in the later days and years, you two." Professor McGonagall barely spare another glance as she turned around and walked to the front of the class.

The latecomers quickly went for the two remaining seats that were opened. Hermione closed her eyes as she let a deep breath. Maybe the two were related after all. She then opened her eyes and focused as Professor McGonagall gave her first speech, "Welcome to Transfiguration Class, children."

She then held up a book, "The class that will teach you how to take one object..." She then pointed it with her wand in the other hand and motioned, "And turn it into another object,_ Factus Gladio._"

When McGonagall finished her spell, the book changed itself from what it was before into a short sword much to the amazement of most of the First Years except for two. Naruto who saw the advantages of such a class but saw a lot of things in his life to not be amazed anymore.

The other person was Draco Malfoy, who had his eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry's back.

* * *

**Charms Class**

"Welcome to Charms Class, I'm Professor Flitwick. As you already know, this class is one of the seven core classes in which you'll be taking all the way up to your Fifth-Year. The others are Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts." A short man with gray hair stated as he glanced at the U-shaped Classroom that was filled with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor First-Years.

He looked around as he asked, "Now, can anyone tell me what Charms is mostly about?" Silence was all that was heard as Flitwick's smile slowly faded, "Anyone?"

Hermione Granger sighed as she raised her hand, Flitwick's smile returned brightly as he said, "Yes, Ms.."

"Hermione Granger, Professor Flitwick." Hermione then answered, "Charms are spells which add certain properties to an object. Such examples are the Incendio Charm which creates a steady orange and red flame. Which by the way, is also a form of Conjuration."

"Bravo! Thirty Points to Gryffindor for taking the first question and adding an example." Professor Flitwick happily stated, "Has anyone tried any of the spells from the required book?" Almost everyone raised their hand and Flitwick continued, "Now, keep your hands up if you had success casting these spells?"

A few hands lowered themselves, which Naruto was among the included. For some reason, magic doesn't seem to work the same way for him. Flitwick's smile didn't fade away, instead he simply stated, "Well, not to worry then. That's why you are all in school; to receive help and progress further on your magical capabilities."

Professor Flitwick quick-drew his wand from his holster underneath his robes and with a little wand-waving aimed at a book, chanted, "_Wingardium L__eviosa..." _The book then levitated itself over to Professor Flitwick who then grabbed it with one hand and placed the wand back in it's holster, "Open your_ 'Standard Book Of Spells: Grade One'_ to Chapter One..."

It was from this point on that Naruto tuned out the Professor. He had spent days reading through this book as he tried to figure out the reason why all his spells exploded in his face. Chapter One from _The Standard Book Of Spells: Grade One_ only deals with the summary and backstory of each spell in the book.

Maybe he could try again, the Sorting Hat did say that the reason for the explosions was due to his immense Ki and had sealed a majority of it away in order for him to be able to use magic. He highly doubt a magical talking hat that hasn't stepped out of a magic castle would know about Ki but he did feel a significant drain that wasn't replenishing itself.

Subtly; with a grace of a shinobi, he removed his wand and used slight movements aimed at that Gryffindor who seemed to flirting with Hailey book's before murmuring, "Sprongify.."

Good news, the book didn't explode into a million shards like it usually does. Bad news, all the spell really did was turn part of the book into a spronge. Enough to get the Gryffindor up and start shouting about how someone was trying to jinx him.

Hailey looked over to see Naruto had an innocent look on his face and narrowed her eyes.

**Lunch **

"My older brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Always wrote to me that Dragons are temperamental but have the mental capacity of an infant." Ron slammed the table as he laughed at his own joke.

However, at the time of the laugh, Ron had food in his mouth...food that spitted itself onto Naruto's face. Ron started to gulp as he prayed for his life; Naruto wiped the food bits from his face as he stared into Ron's eyes and peered into his soul, "You will not know when, you will not know how but I will make your life miserable."

He then stood up, "Now excuse me as I have to wash my face since I lost my appetite." As Naruto walked out of the Great Hall, Ron looked at Hailey, "He really wouldn't kill me over this right?"

Hailey shrugged, "I don't know; he can be...extreme."

_Flashback_

_"Ahhhhhh!" Hailey woke up and ran out of her room as she followed the sound of screams. She finally came to the bathroom dolr and found that her mother was also there as well, banging on the door._

_"Sirius, are you alright?" Lily asked as she went for the bathroom door key that she kept hidden in he pot plant nearby. _

_"Don't come in; I'm ugly..." Sirius's voice was butchered by sobs as Lily opened the door to find... Sirius was bald. Every trace was shaved clean from the top of his head to the mustache that Hailey knew Sirius spent minutes making sure that it was perfect._

_In all honestly, Hailey thought he looked like one of those monks from the wuxia films that her brother would sometimes watched. Those films were honestly different then what she was used to but she loved the cheesy special effects. On a side note, her personal favorites were Return of the Condor Heroes and Journey to the West TV series that was originally aired in the 1980's._

_"He did this; I know he did it. This is revenge for embarrassing him in public." Sirius was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Lily kneeled down besides Sirius, "Come on, it's not that bad. It's certainty a new look."_

_Flashback End_

It's turns out that the baldness on the head was in fact a bald cap and Sirius had over-reacted to the point of not seeing nor feeling it ontop of his head. His mustache unfortunately was shaved off and they weren't able to restore it.

Sirius was never able to directly implicated Naruto for the prank so the boy got off scot-free. But the smirk that was later seen was all that was needed to prove in their hearts that he was the one who did it.

As Hailey remembered the 'revenge prank', a certain Weasley twins overheard them. The duo looked over to the one another and whispered, "Think it's him..."

"Possibly but we don't know for certain brother."

"Indeed, at least we have a lead."

"Ah, but a lead might be a dead end..."

"But we cannot know for certain that it's a dead end without going all the way to the end."

"I sometimes hate your logic."

* * *

**Flying Class**

Outside on a field, two first-years Houses were together standing face to face one another. To the right side on the ground was a broomstick that looked like it was going to kick the dust soon.

The Professor, Madam Hooch was a spiky grey-haired woman that reminded Naruto of Kakashi without the mask, only stricter and not having Icha Icha in her hands. As she walked inbetween the student lines, she stated, "Alright, listen up! I don't want any funny shenanigans while you're in this class."

When Madam Hooch reached the end of line, she turned and ordered, "Place your right hand over the broom and shout 'Up' with feeling." The students complied with varying successes.

Hailey, Diana and Draco were the ones who performed their task on the first try. Naruto managed to get into his hand but the force used to jettison the ancient broom combined with unreal strength was enough to break the broom in two.

Madam Hooch raised an eyebrow, "That's something new. Wait there, Mr Potter as I get you a new one. The rest of you...keep practicing that command I gave you." As Madam Hooch left, Diana saw everything and gave a smirk as she whispered to her Slytherin neighbors.

Madam Hooch returned a few moments later as she didn't go far to get a new broom. She handed it over to Harry and said out loud, "Please try to not break another broom, ."

"No promises but I'll do my best." It would take a few minutes before everyone managed to get the broom into their hands. Madam Hooch nodded and ordered, "Right, now that everyone's managed to lift the broom, it's time to mount it."

This order was done in a few moments compared to the last one. Madam Hooch started her next order when she saw everyone had done so, "When I blow the whistle, you are going to kick off LIGHTLY and float one to feet off the ground before coming back down."

She then placed a whistle in her mouth and blew. Almost immediately, a broom started to float but it soon became clear that it was out of control. The broom started to jerk and changed directions constantly. Everyone was concerned except for Naruto, to him accidents always happen and needs to travel it's course.

Without it, how can anyone grow?

Of course, that thought ended when the boy riding the broom found his cape pierced by an wall ornament and could hear the sound of tearing. Naruto sprung into action despite most of the others watched in sick fascination.

The author writes almost because another person was sprinting alongside him. Naruto noticed it was the new kid introduced at breakfast but that was all as the duo placed one foot on the wall and pushed upwards, in Naruto's case slightly.

The two students grabbed one arm and landed on the ground with no injuries. Madam Hooch regained her senses and rushed over, checking the boy, "Mostly slight bruises but nothing major is broken." She then pressed into the elbow and received a scream of pain, "But the elbows are definitely fractured."

She then patted the boy's head, "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." As she escorted the boy, she yelled, "If anyone of you starts flying off or do anything, I'll have you expelled faster than you can say Quidditch."

Naruto looked over at the other boy who helped saved the kid. He was blonde hair with a silverish tint with a strong resemblance to Diana, the girl who offered to be show him stuff and not the perverted kind.

Naruto offered his hand, "Hey thanks for..." He was interrupted when a fist was launched at his throat. Naruto dodged and his instincts demanded retribution. His own fist came in a round-house with his fore-arm curved in a way that if the kid dodged backwards then his elbow would come in for the kill.

Naruto could then see that a upwards palm strike was coming and he dodged backwards. As he did so, he asked, "Hey, what's the big idea..." when he trailed off when he saw the stance of his opponent, "Uchiha's Fist?"

* * *

**Draco/Itachi**

Draco Malfoy, scion of the Malfoy Family had a hidden secret. One that changed his very being. He was in truth, Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha Clan Murderer reborn with all his memories of his previous life. In the Elemental Nations, he had sought to die by his brother's hands in order to redeem the clan in the world's eyes and had done so.

But after that very battle, when he had closed his eyes for the final and drew his last breath. He took another and opened his eyes once more. Confused, he looked around to find himself in a hospital.

A nurse came by and spoke in a language that wasn't spoken in the Elemental Nations. Luckily for him, he had spent some time learning the culture of the Eastern Continent where they happen to speak the same language as the nurse.

It was from then on that he learned he wasn't Elemental Nations anymore.

He had always thought that he was alone in this new world; that he would keep this absurd secret to himself until his dying breath once more...until now that is.

"Uchiha's Fist?" Itachi's mind started to rotate as it processed this information. The only people who could have known this stance plus the name had to come from...The Elemental Nations.

Was he not alone as he first thought? Originally, he attacked because all information gathered before and during his time at Hogwarts stated that Harry Potter was by all definitions, a fighter. By showing his fighting prowess, he would be able to gain Harry Potter as a rival thereby going on the slippery slope towards friendship. It had happened with his previous life's younger brother with Naruto despite what Sasuke claimed.

Wait a minute... That Ravenclaw male stated that the name Harry used was...

Itachi couldn't think any longer as Harry used this time for a rush and a straight jab. He parried it with his hand as he used the force of his opponent to move to the side for a punch to the gut.

Itachi certainly wasn't expecting for Harry to know the main weakness of the Uchiha martial art style, grappling. Harry snaked his hand and grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled him closer for a headbutt.

Harry's head was closing in on the kill when Itachi parried with a palm and returned the force of his attack against him. Itachi took this chance and aimed an uppercut and landed the punch.

He however underestimated the grip strength of Harry Potter and an audible snap was heard. Itachi merely flinched a little but still stood as Naruto flip himself in the air and landed on his feet.

**Naruto/Harry**

Naruto wiped the blood on his face with a hand and attacked once more. Knowing now for sure that Draco was different then what he expected. He rushed and used the momentum to stop and launched a strong sideways kick.

Draco dodged to the sideways and Naruto stomped down, creating a small crater and did a cartwheel to transfer his momentum into the ground. When Naruto's legs touched the ground, he tensed the muscles and charged towards Draco.

Draco braced himself for a tackle and was moderately surprised when two hands grabbed the back of his head and a knee entered his vision. A resounding smack as the cartilage in Draco's nose as he tilted his head back.

Draco then whipped his head back as Naruto landed on the ground from his attack and the boy's head hit Naruto's throat, causing the fighter to stumble back.

Both of them were ready for an onslaught as a yell broke their concentration, "Boys!" Each of them looked to see Professor McGonagall along with a few students walking behind.

Professor McGonagall pointed at the boys and then Hailey, "You three, come with me."

**Diana**

Yes Yes Yes... Diana was a giddy girl after seeing her blasted brother in trouble; through he wouldn't receive any heavy punishment like expulsion thanks to their father. The best part about it was that she didn't even have to get him in trouble. Through it was a shame that the Potter boy had to take one as well.

Eyes widening as she lowered the broom back to the ground; she could use this as the beginning of the relationship with him. Diana could finally proved herself to her father that she wasn't as useless as he thought.

As she touched the ground, Diana looked at the Gryffindor dorks and gave a smirk, "Looks like the Gryffindorks just lost their celebrities." This one-liner was followed by a couple laughs from the Slytherins.

The Gryffindorks's smug looks as they stared at Diana unnerved her abit, through she never admit it. She looked at her Slytherin comrades who were now silent and ordered, "What are you waiting for, keep laughing."

"Oh, I wouldn't have your cronies laugh yet, Ms. Malfoy." Diana shivered as she looked to the side to find Madam Hooch standing right next her with her arms crossed, "I specifically stated that you are not supposed to do anything while I put Mr. Longbottom in the Hospital Wing."

Diana only had thought in her head...

Booger Beans

**Hospital Wing**

"Madam Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall said as the trio of students followed her into the Hospital Wing. It was a long room filled with curtains and beds with some of them closed and others left wide opened.

A closed curtain opened slightly and a old woman dressed in what the author assumed as nurse clothing since he really had no idea how to describe it. She then looked at Professor McGonagall, "Yes, Minvera."

"Wait right there..." Professor McGonagall stated as she looked at Harry and Draco, "I'm very disappointed in the fact that you two resorted to fighting instead of talking about your problems. Either that or getting a teacher so twenty points from both Houses and I'll figure out your punishment later."

She then looked at Madam Pomfrey, "The two boys are yours..." Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Hailey, "You on the other hand follow me." Hailey looked at Naruto who gave a small wave; she then rushed over and gave a peck on the cheeks before returning to Professor McGonagall's side.

Madam Pomfrey then ordered the two boys, "Alright lads, the two beds over there are yours. Get on one and wait for me to check up on you. I've got a nasty case of Poison from a Sixth Year who thought it would impress a couple of girls to wrestle with Venomous Tentacula."

Draco and Harry did what they were ordered to do without so much as a word as Madam Pomfrey returned back to what she was doing. Naruto looked over at Draco, "So what's the deal with you attacking me?"

"I apologize but after what I heard during breakfast, it seemed natural, Harry." Draco replied. He had a small suspiscion that Harry was from the Elemental Nations like him and someone that he knew quite well.

But without any true evidence to support his suspicion, Itachi was going to stay quiet like a good shinobi should be but not the brooding quiet Sasuke does. That was too over-the top in Itachi's opinion.

Itachi then continued his sentence, "After all, you would be a poor excuse of a fighter if you couldn't dodge that."

Naruto laughed, "You're right about that but there's always a time and place for everything." He then eyed Draco, "You're good as well; where did you learn to fight?"

Not wanting to tip his hand, Draco replied, "I left my home when I was younger, picked up a few things running around exploring the places."

Glad that someone around had some knowledge of fighting, Naruto then offered, "So, I hear that we get Sundays off. What do you say we figure out if there's a such a thing as a sanction fight?"

It was this point that Madam Pomfrey showed up, "That's enough talking out of you two." She decided to check on Draco first since he was the one that showed more physical injuries then Harry. As she checked on the boy, she lowered the curtains surrounding the bed.

**Hailey**

She couldn't believe her luck, Hailey a young girl who used to live with abusive relatives who planned to have in the adult entertainment business, to put it mildly. Now, she was a girl who had a loving mother and brother. Said brother who could lift crush concrete in his hands as easily as clay.

Currently, she was in the Gryffindor Commons Room after being offered to be the youngest Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, something that was told to her to never had happened at all in Hogwarts History. Yet, why did she feel as if it was given to her instead of earning it?

Naruto, her brother after being discharged from the Hospital Wing and given a stern talking to about the Rules of Hogwarts patted her head as if she was some kind of pet, "Congradulations, Hailey for breaking tradition."

Hailey straightened her hair after it being messed up, "Thanks but why do I feel like it's been given to me?" It felt strange to her, she technically broke the rules so she shouldn't she get into trouble?

"I'm not you nor was I given the same thing so how should I know?" Naruto replied as he then pointed into his book, "On that note, what's this say?" Hailey sighed as she helped her brother learned Latin, something he needed to know to survive in the Wizarding World.

* * *

**You all know the drill after reading. However, it's not mandatory to review. BTW, to the people that keep telling me to to update. I decided when I want to, no if and or buts about it.**

**I can't keep everyone happy so I'm placing my foot down. I'll work on the chapters and when I'm satisfied with them then I'll post them. This is not counting real-life events will happen that will delay posting.**


End file.
